Les présages sontils toujours vrais ?
by SusyBones
Summary: AU LJ, Lily vit seule avec son amie à Londres, après énormément de boulots minables, elle en trouve un qui vaut le coup, secrétaire au ministère pour un certain auror, hum hum, mais quel auror ?
1. Chapter 1 : Potter, ce nom me dit quelqu

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

**Chapitre 1 : Potter ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…**

Par un matin d'automne, la feuille perchée en haut de cet arbre robuste se laissa choir, lentement décrivant des petites rotations, et se posa délicatement sur la main d'une jeune fille.

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire radieux, passa une mèche derrière son oreille et regarda attentivement la feuille. On lui avait enseigné que les feuille qui tombe en automne était toujours signe de bon présage, encore fallait-il déchiffrer lequel, mais ça Lily savait le faire, elle parvint à décrypter un très beau présage d'amour. Elle baissa les yeux et laissa la feuille parcourir son chemin, Lily n'avait jamais vraiment été très heureuse en amour, et pourtant elle avait toujours eut des présages comme celui-ci.

Elle leva les yeux et admira la rue qui s'étalait devant elle, Oxford Street. Ses narines s'emplirent d'oxygène et elle continua à marcher vers le magasin nommé « Therapy », sa meilleure amie travaillait comme vendeuse dans ce magasin d'habits pour moldus. Elle se laissa emmener sur l'escalator qui menait dans ce magasin qualifié de « branché » par la plupart des adolescents, aussitôt une musique techno parvint aux oreilles délicates de la jeune fille, elle s'engagea dans ce magasin sombre et chercha des yeux son amie, elle la trouva en pleine argumentation pour vendre une jupe en cuir noire.

Elle attendit patiemment que la jeune femme ait fini et s'avança vers elle.

"Bonjour je voudrais un renseignement." Dit Lily dans le dos de son amie, celle-ci se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et fit un grand sourire.

"Oh Lily, toujours à l'heure !" Dit-elle en l'enlaçant. "Attends, je vais dire à Juliette que j'y vais." Dit Eliza en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Ok."

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, cria qu'elle partait à Juliette, prit ses clefs sur le comptoir et en faisant voler sa chevelure brune se dirigea vers Lily.

"- On y va ?"

"Mais je te suis."

Elles partirent en direction du café le plus connu de cette immense, magnifique et féerique ville qu'est Londres. Lily connaissait bien le gérant, Quentin, c'était un garçon charmant qui avait les cheveux bruns toujours coiffés à la perfection et des yeux bleus qui montraient toujours de la compassion. Lily avait le béguin pour lui depuis près de trois ans, mais celui-ci semblait s'intéresser à d'autres filles.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans ce bus rouge tellement significatif de Londres et laissèrent leurs regards parcourir les rues en rêvassant comme elles aimaient le faire. Eliza et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'elles avaient onze ans à la rentrée des classes au collège Hogwarts. Elles connaissaient tout l'une de l'autre, leurs faiblesses, leurs forces, leurs doutes, leurs passions, chaques réactions étaient anticipées d'avance.

Eliza savait déjà que si elles allaient dans ce café et pas un autre c'est parce que Quentin y travaillait, elle savait que Lily gardait espoir depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle après qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Seulement cela faisait deux ans de cela et il n'avait apparemment pas changé, Lily était pourtant magnifique.

Le bus s'arrêta et les deux filles descendirent rapidement car des sifflements parvenant de quelques personnes qui avaient des hormones en marche, avaient retentit. Elles longèrent la rue en parlant de tout et de rien.

"Vous voulez une table pour deux ?" Dit une serveuse à la poitrine avantageuse qui travaillait au café de Quentin.

"Oui, Quentin n'est pas là ?" Demanda Lily d'un ton glacial, apparemment jalouse devant cette pin-up blonde moldue.

"Non il a prit une journée de congé aujourd'hui." Dit-elle avec un grand sourire faux.

"On prendra deux cafés s'il vous plait." Commença Eliza qui savait que Lily était sur le point de répliquer.

"Très bien veuillez vous asseoir à cette table." Dit-elle d'une voix antipathique devant l'air soudain arrogant de Lily.

"Merci." S'exclama Eliza avec un grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu as vu pour qui se prend cette, cette _blonde _!" S'exclama Lily une fois que celle-ci soit partie.

"Arrête de t'énerver comme ça, elle n'a rien fait à ce que je sache !"

"Mais pourquoi Quentin a-t-il choisi cette pétasse au lieu de la fille que je lui avais présenté et qui semblait dix fois plus responsable qu'_elle_."

"Ecoute, je ne vais pas essayer de te cacher que cette fille semble lui faire de l'effet." Dit Eliza se retenant de dire « plus que toi », elle voulait que Lily sache que Quentin se foutait d'elle.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux gars." Lâcha Lily apparemment très déçue de Quentin.

"Lily", dit Eliza d'un ton réprobateur," arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, Quentin ne se décidera peut-être jamais à venir vers toi, change un peu d'endroit où t'éclater et peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, après tout tu n'as que dix-huit ans, alors profite du mieux que tu peux de t'éclater au lieu de te borner à croire ton avenir tout tracé avec Quentin ! En plus tu ne travailles pas encore, alors profites-en !" Déboula-elle d'une traite.

"Voilà vos deux cafés ! et votre addition." Dit la blonde qui était revenue.

"Merci." Dit Eliza sans relever la tête et en continuant à fixer Lily. "Quand est-ce que tu commences à travailler ?" Lui demanda-t-elle alors que Lily ne disait rien, elle semblait souffrir de ce que lui avait dit Eliza.

"J'ai décroché un job comme secrétaire aux quartiers des aurors."

"Oh !" Accentua Eliza, "c'est très bien tu as de la chance presque personne n'arrive à avoir un job chez les aurors, comment t'as fais ?"

"J'ai porté ma jupe courte !" Dit Lily en éclatant de rire suivit d'Eliza.

"Tu ne manque pas de culot !" Souffla-t-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. "Tu commences quand ?"

"Dans une semaine." Dit Lily qui avait retrouvé son grand sourire plein de joie.

"Et bien ça nous laisse le temps de faire toutes les discos de la ville !" déclara Eliza alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils.

"Oh non, arrête j'espère que tu plaisantes, je n'ai pas besoin de sortir, je suis très bien en célibataire."

"Oh ! Lily, ça fait très longtemps que je ne te vois pas avec un garçon, tu leur plais portant, y a qu'a voir toutes les têtes rivaient sur nous à ce moment pour en avoir la confirmation."

"Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, je sais très bien mon potentiel ! Alors arrête de me dire que tout le monde me regarde, je le savais déjà !" Dit Lily en bombant le torse et levant la tête d'un air très prétentieux, elle finit par éclater de rire devant l'air de son amie.

Eliza esquissa un sourire devant la facilité déconcertante qu'avait Lily de détourner la conversation. Lily décida qu'elle voulait partir après quelques minutes de conversations plutôt anodines avec son amie. Elle partirent une nouvelle fois en bus vers le centre commercial. Elles prenaient toujours le bus car elles pensaient qu'avoir une voiture dans une si grande ville ne servait à rien, il n'y aurait plus aucune place pour se garer mais surtout elles ne verraient pas le train-train quotidien de tout ses gens pressés.

Et puis, il faut le dire, aucune d'elles n'avaient le permis. Elles avaient réservé cet après-midi pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et faire du shoping en vraies filles qu'elles étaient. Elles entrèrent dans un magasin aux habits plutôt cher mais qui avait un certain style que Lily aimait beaucoup, elle courait de rayon en rayon en attrapant tout les habits qu'elle pouvait atteindre avec un air de fillette affolée, qui lui donné un air adorable.

Eliza la suivait partout en l'informant au passage de son immaturité alors qu'elle courait maintenant vers une robe très courte noire, elle était ébahit. Elle regarda le prix et sembla horrifier, elle ferma les yeux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis d'un geste arrogant s'empara de la robe et courut vers la caissière qui semblait ravie du chiffre d'affaire qu'elle pourrait en tirer voyant ce tas d'habits devant elle.

Elles sortirent du magasin, Lily chargée de sac plastique dans ses mains.

"Je n'arrive pas à..." CommençaEliza d'une voix forte.

" Chut !" Coupa Lily en levant le bras difficilement pour le mettre devant la bouche de son amie, pour qu'elle se taise.

"Mais je…" réessaya Eliza

"Tch !" Fit Lily en lui lançant un regard prévenant.

Eliza souffla de désespoir, Lily ne changerait jamais, elle ne voulait jamais qu'on la réprimande sur une grosse folie qu'elle avait faite. Et dieu sait qu'elle en faisait des folies. Elle savait que bientôt Lily allait se retrouver dans un gros problème, elle n'aurait plus d'argent et chercherait partout en faisant des boulots minables pour pouvoir payer ses dettes. Heureusement Eliza se rassura en se rappelant qu'elle allait travailler bientôt au ministère.

Elles décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs appartements qu'elles partageaient depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'école. Eliza rentra essoufflé et s'affala sur le canapé après avoir dû porter quelques sacs de Lily en plus des siens, car celle-ci n'arrêter pas de se plaindre qu'elle n'avait plus de bras. Lily, elle était en pleine forme et alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour essayer tout ses vêtements. Elle en sortit quelques minutes après habillée de sa robe noire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même ramenant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste élégant.

"Il faut absolument que je t'emmène en disco ce soir, toi !" Dit Eliza en la détaillant de plus près. "T'es magnifique, t'aura tout les gars collés à toi !"

"Parce que je le vaux bien !" Dit Lily en prenant la pose d'une de ces mannequins qui passe dans les pubs moldue de l'Oréal.

Eliza éclata de rire, elle était aussi d'ascendance moldue et alla enfiler un top blanc moulant et assez court qu'elle venait d'acheter, ainsi qu'une jupe noire courte elle aussi, avec une petite fente sur le côté. Elle mit des bottes noires assortit à la jupe. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette elle était très séduisante.

Lily avait une longue chevelure rousse ondulés, avec deux beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Elles mangèrent en vitesse et après un dernier coup de parfum et de maquillage elles partirent, en taxi. Elles payèrent le taxi et s'avancèrent vers la porte de la disco.

Quelques personnes déjà bourré étaient en train de vomir derrière les poubelles tandis que l'on entendait la musique lointaine sortir de ces épais murs. Lily s'empara de la poignée de la porte blindée et l'ouvrit avec force. Elles entrèrent dans cette discothèque de sorcière très branchée à Londres, les lumières scintillaient au rythme de la musique et quelques personnes se baladaient avec des allures déjantés.

Lily s'avança vers le comptoir pour commander quelque chose à boire alors qu'Eliza lui empoigna le poignet et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse « On aura tout le temps pour boire plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai envie de danser » l'informa-t-elle en criant pour se faire entendre. Lily haussa des épaules et dansa sur le rythme rapide qu'avait la chanson.

Bientôt Eliza fut rejoint par un garçon et Lily se retrouva seule à danser en plein milieu de la foule. Elle ondulait des hanches d'un rythme lent en faisant bavés plus d'un. Un gars à la carrure carré se tint devant elle en lui faisant clairement comprendre son envie d'elle. Elle recula l'air de rien et alla dans un endroit plus tranquille où Eliza parlait un peu plus loin avec le gars de tout à l'heure.

Un autre jeune homme à l'allure arrogante, un peu plus vieux qu'elle se rapprocha de Lily. Lily le regarda longuement, il était très beau, un sourire charmeur orné ses lèvres rouges et son regard était intense, si bien qu'elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Elle se rapprocha de lui d'un air provocateur, aujourd'hui elle avait envie de s'amuser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, son regard toujours plantés dans le sien. Elle ondulait toujours ses hanches, les mains du jeune homme vinrent se poser sur celles-ci alors qu'elle décrivait des rotations d'une lenteur sensuelle.

Il avait des cheveux extrêmement ébouriffés qui lui donné un air de bad boy. « Il est tout le contraire de Quentin » pensa Lily. Elle se retourna, se mit dos à lui mais toujours collé et ses bras encore autour de son cou, et elle dansa de la même manière que précédemment, agitant ses fesses contre son sexe, il la tenait par la taille et semblait la désirer plus que tout à ce moment même. Lily réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire, jamais elle n'avait chauffé autant quelqu'un.

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, des lèvres douce et plaisante, des lèvres faites pour elle. La musique s'arrêta et alors que Eliza l'appelait de la main, le jeune homme l'invitait à prendre un verre avec lui. Elle murmura à son oreille « Une autre fois peut-être. » puis elle partit en direction d'Eliza qui avait l'air fatigué et ennuyé, elle avait apparemment renvoyé barré l'homme qui était avec elle.

Elle confia à Lily qu'elle désirait partir et alors qu'elle partait en direction de la sortie elles virent un homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu tomber parterre violemment sous la puissance d'une baguette tendit vers lui. Lily parcourut le corps du possesseur de la baguette et découvrit que c'était l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là Servilus ? Tu crois pouvoir tirer ton coup ce soir ? T'as pas encore compris que tu resteras puceau jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, t'as aucune chance ! " disait-il d'un air sarcastique tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Parce que tu crois que toi tu en as une ?" dit l'homme en haussant un sourcil d'un air machiavélique.

"Moi ? Personne ne me résiste !" Déclara le jeune homme séduisant.

"C'est ce que tu crois Potter !" S'exclama l'autre.

"Tu veux peut-être que je te corrige un peu." Dit le dénommé Potter en levant sa baguette prête à lancer un sort sous les rires de trois autres jeunes hommes placés à côté de lui.

"Arrête ça !" S'écria Lily qui s'était approcher des deux hommes.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" Dit Potter en lui faisant un sourire dragueur suggérant plein de chose coquine en la reconnaissant.

"Parce que je te le dis !" Lança Lily le regard plein de haine.

"Parce que tu me le dis !" Répéta Potter avant d'exploser de rire.

"Arrêtes de rire et lâche cet homme où je te jure que tu le regretteras". Déclara Lily cachant très bien sa peur.

"Ne te mêle pas de ça Lily, tu vas te créer des ennuis." Murmura Eliza en la tirant vers elle.

"Je ne vais pas les regarder laisser faire ça !" S'exclama Lily, indignée.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" Intervint Potter et un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux noirs séduisant, en même temps.

"Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit !"

L'homme aux cheveux gras se recula et partit en échappant du regard des quatre garçons, mais Lily, elle, l'avait remarqué.

"Ne te mêle pas de ça, on fait ce qu'on veut." Dit un plus petit au visage rond.

"D'accord, alors amusez-vous bien, mais je voulais vous dire, il est partit depuis longtemps maintenant." Dit Lily en articulant bien les mots.

Les quatre hommes beaux comme des dieux tournèrent la tête pour voir qu'elle avait malheureusement raison. Lily leur fit un sourire sarcastique et partit un air joyeux sur le visage semblant exaspéré au plus au point les garçons. Elle tourna une dernière fois la tête avant de sortir pour les voir transplaner. Elles, n'avaient jamais réussi à transplaner, elles n'avaient pas le permis.

Elles arrivèrent à leur appartement et à peine avaient-elles fermer la porte qu'elles étaient déjà dans leurs lits. Lily entendit bientôt le ronflement significatif de Eliza en train de dormir dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle, elle pensait toujours à ce Potter, comment pouvait-on être aussi beau mais aussi arrogant et prétentieux à la fois ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle parvint à dormir.

Le lendemain un bruit sourd vint réveiller Lily, c'était le réveil d'Eliza. Nous étions lundi, un jour où l'on ne se levait pas à 7h00 pour Lily mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle alla donc rejoindre Eliza dans la cuisine qui était en train déjeuner un toast à la marmelade avec des cheveux dans tout les sens, les lèvres gonflés et les petits yeux. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand Lily entra, elle était apparemment de mauvaise humeur de devoir se lever aussi tôt. Lily s'assis en face d'elle et mangea des céréales avec son lait froid mais ne parla pas, elle savait très bien que son amie était toujours de très mauvaise humeur le matin. Après qu'Eliza est prit sa douche, s'est maquillée et coiffée, elle était plus d'humeur à parler.

"Pourquoi tu t'es levée si tôt ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

"Je pense que je vais aller voir Quentin." Répondit Lily. "C'est ta saloperie de réveil qui m'a réveillé !"

"Oh ! Excuse-moi." Dit Eliza en levant un sourcil, elle évita de reparler de Quentin à son amie de peur de lui faire du mal.

Eliza prit son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et après un coup d'œil furtif vers le miroir de l'entrée dit au-revoir à Lily et s'en alla. Lily essaya de se faire très belle pour épater Quentin et qu'il oublie cette blondasse. Elle était décidément très jalouse. Elle mit son pantalon blanc qu'elle avait acheté la veille et un pull bleu qui lui descendait aux épaules. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue haute qui lui mit en valeur ses magnifiques yeux et qui laisser apparaître ses grands anneaux qu'elle portait aux oreilles. Elle regarda sa montre pour savoir qu'il était 9h30, le bus n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle descendit donc les grands escaliers qui la menaient à la rue principale et attendit patiemment le bus qui arriva une minute après. Elle arriva devant le café de Quentin quelques minutes plus tard. Elle poussa la porte en verre et se dirigea vers le bar où Quentin essuyait les verres d'un air absent. Il leva ses yeux bleus, vers Lily et sourit d'un air franc.

"Hey, Lily !" Dit-il en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, très bien." Dit elle rayonnante.

"Qu'est que tu fais de beau ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oh, et bien je me balade."

"T'as toujours pas trouver de travail ?" demanda-t-il en la détaillant d'un regard qui se voulait discret.

"Je vais bientôt travailler au quartier des aurores comme secrétaire. C'est un essai d'un mois."

"Waw, bravo, faut le décrocher ce job la ! Toutes les personnes qui le voulaient ont échoués."

"Je sais, en faite, je serais la secrétaire d'un auror seulement, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle mais une de ses collègues m'a prévenue pendant une heure de ne pas le contrarier, car il était exigeant et très impatient machin, machin…Ca doit être un vieil aigri qui se prend pour le centre du monde."

"Fait gaffe la-bas, paraît qu'il y a un gros con qui « apparemment » à une belle gueule mais qui se fichera de toi après si tu couches avec lui." Dit-il d'un air apparemment jaloux et levant les yeux au ciel quand il avait prononcé « apparemment » J'ai une ex qui a couché avec lui et il n'a plus voulu d'elle après, sale con celui-là. Continua-t-il avec haine.

Il renifla dédaigneusement puis reprit :

"Enfin, je ne sais s'il fait le même manège à ses secrétaires, espérons que tu ne tomberas pas sur lui ! Beau mais incroyablement con, si tu veux mon avis…"

"Il ne peut pas être plus beau que toi !" dit Lily en lui faisant des yeux doux.

Il ne répondit pas, il continuait à la regarder d'un air indéchiffrable, il commença à s'approcher d'elle sûrement pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la blonde. Elle regardait parterre et ne vit pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'était pas arriver.

"Salut Sophie." Se rattrapa Quentin. "Je te présente Lily, Lily c'est Sophie."

"Enchanté." Dit Sophie en empoignant la main de Lily, elle se retourna vers Quentin et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour.

Lily était bouche bée, comment avait-elle pue être aussi idiote ! Il sortait avec elle, alors qu'elle avait failli l'embrasser, à l'instant même. Lily ne prit même pas le temps de dire au-revoir et partit en dehors de la rue où il pleuvait à grosse goutte. Elle courut vers le bus qui venait de se garer pour attendre que les passagers montent et à la dernière minute réussie à rentrer, elle était ruisselante à cause de la pluie mais aussi à cause de ses larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Elle se sentait trahie, idiote, stupide d'avoir aimer un gros salopard dans son genre. Elle était aussi, déçue, elle aurait peut-être put accomplir son rêve depuis longtemps, l'embrasser, mais non il avait fallut que cette blondasse rentre au même moment et embrasse Quentin devant elle. Il s'était laisser faire et n'avait pas tenté de se justifier. Les gens la regardaient d'un air de compassion. Une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras, Lily n'avait même pas la force de se poser des questions sur la femme qui s'était permise de l'enlacer.

"Ne pleurez pas mon enfant, que se passe-t-il, est-ce qu'un homme est encore mêlé la dedans ?" Dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, Lily déversa toute sa souffrance sur l'épaule de cette femme. Elle acquiesça de la tête et se mit à sangloter.

"N'y pensez plus, ils ne le méritent pas, si tu pleures à cause de lui c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, un homme qui te mérites ne te fera jamais pleurer, retiens ça mon enfant, il ne te fera jamais pleurer. Mais après tout l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas n'est-ce pas ?"

La femme lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains, et la regarda d'un regard doux alors que Lily ferma les yeux pour laisser couler sa dernière larme, elle se sentait idiote de pleurer devant tout ses gens et devant cette femme, qui malgré son vieille age semblait bien plus forte qu'elle. La femme la lâcha pour chercher dans son sac en cuir noir, elle finit par en sortir un morceau de papier et un stylo, elle écrivit d'une écriture précipitée et la tendit à Lily.

"Tenez jeune fille, je m'appelle Myrtille, et si jamais vous avez besoin de vous confier, venez vous serez la bienvenue chez moi, il y a quelques années, moi aussi j'ai eus des déceptions amoureuses et je t'assure que je sais maintenant mes fautes, j'ai passé à côté du grand amour et chaque jour je le regrette, ne fais pas la même erreur. Comment tu t'appelles, ma jolie ?"

"….Li…Lily." dit Lily d'une petite voix.

"Alors j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu viendras me voir Lily, et pour l'instant ne penses plus à cet homme, ce n'est pas l'homme de ta vie, cherche quelqu'un d'autre."

Lily acquiesça et la femme partit après un dernier signe de main. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette femme lui avait remonté le moral, elle l'avait aidé à se sentir plus forte, et à comprendre que cet homme ne la méritait pas, non Quentin ne la mérite pas. Lily arrivait à destination, sortit d'un pas lent, et sans réfléchir remonta dans le bus, elle voulait se changer les idées, car il y a une chose que Lily n'aime pas c'est déprimer. Les gens la regardèrent étrangement mais ne dirent rien. Elle voulait aller nulle part, elle voulait aller n'importe où tant que ce n'était pas dans la rue de Quentin. Elle descendit donc au troisième arrêt, et se laissa marcher, errante, se baignant dans ses pensées de plus en plus complexe et contraignante. Elle ne regardait même pas devant elle, son regard était fixé sur le sol. A ce moment même, elle pensait encore à Quentin, Quentin… Elle se jura à elle-même que jamais elle ne sera encore innocente, naïve, comme elle l'avait été avec Quentin. Elle était ainsi, pensive en train de se donner des règles qu'elle ne respecterait peut-être jamais, quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, et son gobelet rempli de café se versa sur le haut qu'elle avait acheter la veille.

"Oh, je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu." Dit-il alors que Lily n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers lui, elle essayait de s'essuyer la grosse tache qu'elle avait sur elle, apparemment déçue, très déçue.

"Pff, et comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?" dit-elle perdant son amabilité naturelle, elle n'était pas d'humeur à être aimable ce matin après l'histoire avec Quentin.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers l'homme, il était habillé tout en noir, une chemise d'une grande classe, et un jean noir. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit ses belles lèvres rouges, son nez droit, ses yeux noisettes au regard si intense et énervant à la fois, ses cheveux ébouriffés à la manière des mannequins dans les pub moldues. Elle l'avait reconnue, et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

"Je vois qu'on se retrouve." Dit-il avec un grand sourire découvrant ses belles dents blanches et alignées. "Viens, tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi, je te donnerais un de mes tee-shirts, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça."

"T' habites où ?" dit-elle en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux, en temps normal elle n'entrerait jamais chez les gens comme ça, mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

"A dix mètres d'ici, tu vois la porte entre la pizzeria et le bar, c'est là que j'habite."

Lily regarda et vit en effet une porte casé entre une pizzeria à l'allure piteuse et un pub, elle regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme d'un air suspicieux.

"Fais moi confiance, je ne vais pas te tuer." Dit-il en tendant le bras vers la direction à prendre, pour qu'elle le suive.

Elle ne répondit rien et le suivit jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il chercha ses clefs dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte en la poussant fortement. Devant eux se trouvait un grand escaliers qui faisait à peu près trente marches.

"Après toi." Dit l'homme ne quittant son sourire à la fois charmeur et arrogant.

Lily commença à monter les marches, elle montrait une allure froide et antipathique, la vérité est qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle l'avait dragué de façon plutôt exagéré et l'avait ensuite crier dessus parce qu'il s'amusait à jouer de la faiblesses d'un autre. Et lui, il gardait son sourire charmeur, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il l'énervait.

"Alors que fais tu toute seule ici, il n'y a rien à faire dans ses rues là." Dit-il détaillant à son aise les fesses de la jeune femme devant lui.

"Ca ne te regarde pas." Dit-elle méchamment.

"wow, que de méchanceté." Dit-il en ricanant.

Lily arriva à la porte blanche ou un bouda avait été installé. Elle essaya d'ouvrir mais la porte était coincée, elle laissa placer Potter pour qu'il l'ouvre, après tout il devait avoir l'habitude. Il poussa un grand coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Il entra à l'intérieur suivit de Lily qui découvrit un appartement, bien décorée, mais quelle saleté ! Il y avait des paquet de chips qui traînaient là et là. Des cannettes de bière à côté du fauteuil.

"Ne fais pas attention au bordel, c'est mes colocataires qui ne savent pas faire le ménage." Dit-il enmettant une main au creux de ses reins la dirigeant versune autre pièce. "Viens par là je vais te donner, un tee-shirt." Continua-t-il en ouvrant dans une chambre où à part quelques jean qui traînait ci et là, était propre.

Il chercha dans son armoire et en sortit un tee-shirt blanc, il le tendit à Lily.

"Tiens, ça te vas ?"

"Ouais, merci." dit-elle gênée.

"Bon bah, je vais te laisserte changer. " Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

"Hum, merci." dit-elle alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Elle enleva donc son top taché, et enfila le tee-shirt blanc trois fois trop grand pour elle, il sentait encore l'eau de Cologne. Elle adorait cette odeur là. Elle prit dans ses mains son tee-shirt bleu qu'elle avait mit par terre et ouvrit la porte où Potter l'attendait. Il lui sourit, et à cet instant elle se demanda pourquoi elle était obligée d'être désagréable avec lui, il avait l'air si aimable, si plaisant, si beau…Elle le regarda longuement alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'a la porte.

"Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

"Non." Dit-elle reprenant sa voix glacial.

"Je t'ai connu plus…disons…sympathique." Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

"Je voudrais bien un sac plastique." Dit-elle ne relevant pas le sous-entendu qui lui pendait au nez. Elle ne voulait pas se balader avec son haut bleu taché en pleine rue.

"Viens, je vais voir si j'en ai un." Dit-il en l'emmenant tout au fond du couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte et aussitôt deux voix masculine s'élevèrent de l'intérieur. « Je lui dirais mais en passant tu pourrais pas dire à Jane de passer dire un petit coucou de temps en temps, ce serait sympa, ça fais longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, elle va bien ? » avait dit une voix d'un ton indifférent et impatient « Sirius après t'avoir vue, je pense que la petite ait été traumatisé, on est en train de se demander s'il ne faut pas l'emmener à Ste Mangouste tu comprends ? Je sais que ça te fais beaucoup de peine mais il ne faut pas se focaliser sur ça, elle s'en remettra. » dit une deuxième vois d'un ton faussement fataliste. « Hey !Remus t'as de la chance que je n'ai à porté de main que ta tête dans cette putain de cheminée, sinon ça aurait ton corps tout entier que j'aurais défoncé ! » s'écria la première voix énervée alors que l'autre rigolait aux éclats. Lily et Potter entrèrent donc et Lily put voir le dénommé Sirius assis en tailleur devant la cheminée en train de parler à … bah en fait à personne, la personne avait dû partir en même temps que quand elle était entrer.

"Ah, James c'est toi ! Tu nous ramène quelqu'un à ce que je vois, ouais… je dois te le dire pour une fois t'as de bon goûts." Dit-il sans gêne.

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre, pour qui se prenait-il de la juger devant elle comme si elle n'était pas là. D'accord il était très beau d'ailleurs ils étaient tout les deux très beau mais cela leur donnaient-ils le droit de parler comme ça ?

"Sirius."

"Oui ?"

"La ferme." Coupa James un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

"Ohh ! James que de méchanceté." Dit-il avant de rire.

"T'as pas vu où sont les sacs plastique." Dit James

"Si ils sont en dessous le levier." Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Merci, ah cela dit en passant faudra que tu ranges le salon, c'est une vraie porcherie." dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en prenant un sac et le tendant à Lily.

"Comme si il n'y avait que moi dans l'histoire, on se demande bien qui a mis des bouteilles de champagne vide un peu partout dans la salle de bain."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi ?" dit James une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Oh, bah je sais pas une fille avec qui tu aurais passé tout le week-end avec…hum… Noémie, elle s'appelle, non ?"

"Hum, mouais." Dit James

"Ah au fait _cela dit en passant _Remus m'a dit qu'il te rejoignait à 16h00 au travail et il ne fallait pas que tu l'oublies _encore_."

"Ok salut sale chien." Dit James ironiquement en partant suivit de Lily qui n'avait rien dit depuis toute à l'heure.

"Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !" dit Sirius au loin.

Il la raccompagna donc, cette fois-ci pour la dernière fois.

"Excuse-moi pour Sirius mais il est toujours comme ça, on ne pourra pas le changer."

"Vous vous entendez bien où c'est juste pour le fun que vous vous parler comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle, c'était une question qu'elle avait envie de poser depuis tout à l'heure.

"C'est pour le fun." Dit James en ricanant.

Lily avait été étonnée de savoir qu'il s'appelait James, James Potter, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà entendu elle en était sûre.

"Enfin, tu t'appelles comment ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Lily. " dit simplement Lily.

"On se reverra ?" dit-il en posant un bras sur l'encadrement de la porte.

"Non je ne préférerais pas." Dit Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

"Autant pour moi." Dit James cachant mal sa déception.

"Au-revoir."

"Au-revoir." Dit James froidement avant de refermer la porte.

Elle descendit lentement les marches et poussa le grande porte en chêne. Elle sortit et se précipita de prendre le bus qui allait arriver au coin de la rue…


	2. Chapter 2: Potter, ça rime avec malheur

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

**Chapitre 2 : Potter, ça rime avec malheur ? **

Enfin, c'était le grand jour, Lily s'était levée exceptionnellement tôt ce matin pour se rendre à son nouveau travail. Elle était excitée, pas comme de coutume lorsque c'était pour un travail merdique qui ne la payait peu cher. Non, aujourd'hui, elle avait cette grande envie d'impressionner, qu'on soit émerveillé par son talent, elle voulait surtout faire bonne image.

Ce jour était un nouveau jour, elle le sentait, elle sentait que ce jour serait important. Elle s'était fait belle, encore plus que les autres jours pour qu'elle impressionne de tous les points de vue. Elle portait une jupe noir fendue légèrement sur le côté, avec un petit top assez ample qui laissait deviner ses formes en toute élégance, laissant apercevoir ses bras fins. Elle avait orné son cou d'une chaîne en or. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon élégant qui la rendait responsable. Très peu maquillé, pour ne pas paraître mauvais genre.

Des chaussures à talon étaient accrochées à ses pieds, elles étaient en cuir noir. Lily n'aimait pas particulièrement ce style là, elle paraissait beaucoup plus vieille et stricte accoutrée de la sorte, mais il fallait l'être pour ce genre de métier, il faut se montrer toujours sérieuse et régulière pour faire bonne impression et qu'il renouvelle le contrat qui pour l'instant était seulement d'un mois. A son avis, l'auror dont elle serait la secrétaire était vieux et aigri vu la façon dont les femmes la-bas lui en avait parlées, « Surtout soyez rapide et toujours volontaire, il est impatient et quelque fois il est de mauvaise humeur, il pourrait vous parler mal » avait-elle dit. « La moitié des secrétaires sont parties de leurs plein gré, elle ne pouvait supporter son caractère de cochon. » avait-elle ajouté.

Maintenant que Lily se rappelait cette conversation, elle perdit un peu de son assurance, si autant de femmes étaient parties comment aurait-elle la prétention d'affirmer supporter le caractère de cet homme ?

« Lily tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures noi… Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama Eliza, qui, à la vue de Lily en était restée bouche bée.

« Merci. » répondit Lily après avoir lâché un soupir de contentement.

« Tu vas faire bonne impression j'en suis sûre, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût ! »

Lily sourit et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures noires ? » reprit Eliza qui était repartit dans le couloir en essayant vainement de les trouver.

« Non, écoute je dois y aller, tu peux prendre une de mes paires, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure et bonne chance Lily ! »

« Merci, à toute à l'heure. »

Lily sortit de l'appartement avec une boule au ventre, le stress montait en elle en vitesse grand V. Eliza l'avait rassurée avec ses paroles réconfortantes, si bien qu'elle était de nouveau pleine de courage. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se trouvait devant le bureau des aurors, qui était en faite une ruine à ce moment là, elle regarda l'heure et vit avec satisfaction qu'il était 8h00 pile. (NdA : Dans ma fic, le bureau des aurors ne se trouve pas au ministère, j'ai décidé que dans le passé c'était à un endroit indépendant, ce sera plus tard que ce sera au ministère ! )

Elle soupira et rentra dans la vieille bâtisse. A côté d'elle sur sa droite, installé sur un tabouret se trouvait une horloge, elle s'en saisit et mit la grande aiguille sur le seule chiffre qui était effacé. Aussitôt une autre porte apparut devant elle qu'elle franchit. Une pièce pleine de vie fit surface où multiples personnes se précipitaient de tous les côtés.

Elle s'avança vers un bureau qui servait d'accueil aux personnes en détresse et se présenta comme étant la nouvelle secrétaire de l'auror. La femme chercha dans ses registres après qu'elle lui ai dit son nom puis hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Oui, vous allez prendre le premier escalier à votre droite c'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir à gauche. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Très bien merci… »

Lily se dirigea donc vers l'emplacement indiqué et parcourut le long couloir qui devait faire au moins cinq cent mètres, cela confirmait bien qu'elle était dans le monde sorcier. Bien trop grand et bien trop mystérieux pour être dans le monde moldu. Quand elle atteint la dernière porte à gauche elle lut la pancarte qui y était accrochée et vit avec effroi qu'elle connaissait cette personne, et pas vraiment en bien. En effet sur la pancarte était inscrit :

« _Auror James Potter. »_

Elle toqua avec résignation et sut d'avance que cette journée allait être insupportable…

« Entrez ! » dit une voix derrière la porte.

Lily entra et regarda à l'intérieur d'un air curieux, il était assis à son bureau et plissait les yeux dans ce qui semblait être une parfaite concentration, il avait les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais et sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte, Lily avait l'impression qu'il était resté là toute la nuit, peut-être était-ce le cas. Il se leva sans quitter des yeux son dossier, fit quelques pas et consentit enfin à lever la tête vers Lily. Dès qu'il l'a reconnut il sourit d'un air charmeur perdant directement son air soucieux qu'il avait eut quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Bonjour . » Dit-il avec un air surpris.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Lily en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il ne se doutant sûrement pas qu'il avait face à lui sa nouvelle secrétaire.

« Apparemment je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire. » Dit-elle contrite.

« Ma ? … Nouvelle secrétaire ? »

« Oui. Ecoutez je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui s'est passée entre nous plus tôt mais je n'ai aucune envie de perdre ce job à cause de ça, ne pourrions-nous pas effacer tout ça et recommencer depuis le début ? Etre en bonne entente ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Dit-il avec un soupir. Alors on va commencer par ton nom tu t'appelles Lily… »

« Evans, je m'appelle Lily Evans. »

« Hum, et tu as beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine ? » demanda-t-il

« Et bien en fait pas vraiment, mais je sais tout faire il n'y a juste à me demander et je le ferais ! » dit-elle précipitamment

James sourit intérieurement et essaya de chasser l'idée qu'il lui était apparut un instant plus tôt.

« Désolé si je dois te poser toutes ses questions même si c'est assez indiscret mais c'est important de savoir. »

« Hum hum »

« Es-tu d'ascendance moldue ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui . » dit Lily qui pendant un instant eut peur qu'il soit anti-moldu.

« Habites-tu à Londres ? »

« Oui. »

« Heu.. es-tu célibataire ? » Dit James, semblant montrer plus d'intérêts qu'aux autres questions.

« Oui. » Dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

James acquiesça avec un petit sourire discret.

« Bien c'est que tu sais j'ai juste déjà eut des secrétaires qui inventaient n'importe quelle excuse à cause de leur copain qui soit disant ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille trop tôt, j'ai eut des secrétaires qui inventaient aussi des excuses comme quoi elles habitait pas à Londres et qu'il y avait des embouteillages, comme si elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à transplaner ! » se justifia James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah je vois. » Répondit Lily assez gênée.

« Mouais, alors tu pendras ce bureau et tu régleras les affaires que je te donnerais tu te chargeras d'informer les victimes de l'évolution de l'affaire et parfois j'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour quelques affaires comme identifier le cas et le classer enfin bref…Tu sais transplaner ? »

« Hum…non, j'ai raté l'examen et comme j'en ai jamais vraiment eut besoin je n'ai pas voulu le repasser mais je vais le faire ! » Répondit Lily précipitamment.

« Non pas la peine j'ai le droit de te faire passer l'examen en tant qu'auror, je t'apprendrais mais pas tout de suite j'ai du travail…et heu, tu peux t'occuper de ce cas là, tu dois remplir tous les papiers comme quoi les auror sont bien intervenus et que l'affaire est réglo, enfin tout le tralala quoi. C'est ok ? tu comprends le fonctionnement ou il faut que je t'explique ? »

« Ca ira merci. Vous pouvez retourner travailler . »

James alla s'installer sur l'autre bureau qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se pencha vers le plan d'attaque qu'il avait confectionné en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la jeune femme assise un mètre plus loin de lui. Son regard dévia inévitablement vers celle-ci alors qu'elle semblait comprendre le fonctionnement des fiches qu'elle avait à remplir.

Il observa ses interminables jambes fines en essayant de ne pas trop penser à comment elle avait été proche de lui le soir de la discothèque. Une mèche rousse s'était échappée de son chignon, la couleur était sensiblement la même que celle de ses lèvres… James s'attarda sur celles-ci et se mordit la sienne pour éviter de dire quoique ce soit.

Il essaya vainement de se replonger dans son plan mais chaque croisement de jambes de Lily le faisait lever la tête vers elle. Celle-ci semblait pas du tout consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Cette fille était la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il aurait aimé enfreindre le règlement qu'il s'était imposé, c'est-à-dire : Ne jamais mélanger plaisir et boulot. Mais, cela était impossible, d'ailleurs cette fille était une des plus désagréables qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps elle le supporterait, celle-ci se leva soudainement. Elle s'approcha de James, le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Il la regarda venir vers lui, en la détaillant à son aise. Lily s'arrêta face à son bureau.

« J'ai un petit problème avec cette règle, il me semble que… »

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, en lui montrant le point à éclaircir Lily s'était baissée vers lui. Et à présent, il possédait une excellente vue dans son décolleté… Son regard se noircit de désir mais il se reprit quand la voix de Lily l'interrompit dans ses fantasmes.

« Vous m'entendez ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Oui, oui bien-sûr donc tu dis que les aurors n'auraient pas dû enfermer le suspect ? »

« Non je disais que le suspect aurait dû être libéré après 24 heures… »

« Ha ! Heu… Oui, bien-sûr ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange comportement de son nouveau patron.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était qu'une erreur d'organisation ! » ajouta James qui avait l'habitude de tromper ses supérieurs.

« Très bien ! » répondit-elle avant de se redresser.

James faillit protester en voyant sa belle vue s'enfuir.

« Heu ! Attends ! As-tu bien… Hum… Compris le fonctionnement de ce tableau-là ? A moins qu tu préfères que je t'explique. »

Lily se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et se baissa pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait avec James. Et, au grand plaisir de celui-ci, son point d'observation était une nouvelle fois idéale peut-être un peu plus que quelques secondes avant. Il eut l'impression que la température avait monté de 30 degrés ! Il lui indiqua le tableau en bas du dossier et essaya de paraître un peu plus « normal ». En comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle sourit en se redressant et le regarda avec amusement.

« Vous n'aviez pas vu que je l'avais déjà rempli ? » demanda-t-elle poliment ne perdant pas cette lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Hein ? heu…ah, oui, c'est la fatigue je ne sais plus très bien ce que je fais . » Essaya de se justifier James.

Dans des moments pareil, il avait l'impression d'être le pire des crétins.

« D'ailleurs je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air, si tu as besoin de moi tu n'as qu'à me demander à l'accueil, de toute façon je ne serais pas long. »

« Très bien, prenez tout votre temps je pense que tout ira bien. » Dit Lily se demanda bien pourquoi elle s'obstinait à le vouvoyer si lui-même la tutoyer.

« Hum, oui… »

James ferma la porte rapidement et essaya de rassembler toutes ses idées, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler comme ça ! Il se précipita à l'étage d'au-dessus et rentra sans frapper dans le bureau où une pancarte indiqué :

« _Auror Sirius Black »_

Il le trouva affalé sur son bureau à moitié endormi.

« Sirius j'ai besoin d'aide ! » s'écria James les mains sur son visage.

« Keskiya ? » s'affola Sirius en se redressant rapidement de son siège sortant de sa léthargie.

« Ma secrétaire…. »

« Quoi ta secrétaire, ne me dit pas qu'elle est folle comme la voisine du dessus, tu sais celle qui s'est mise en tutu… »

« Non non, ne reparles plus de cette histoire ! » dit James qui rougit violemment en se rappelant la femme qui l'avait attendue dans son lit en tutu espérant un peu d'affection.

« Ou alors c'est une nymphomane ! » dit-il alors que James secouait la tête négativement, agacé. Ne me dis pas que c'est une mangemort !

« SIRIUS ! »

« Ba quoi alors ? »

« Tu te rappelles la fille que j'avais ramené il y a deux semaines ? »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est la poubelle qui criait dans tout l'appartement ! »

« Quelle poubelle ? »

« Ba tu sais la blonde ! »(Nda : je n'ai rien contre les blondes ! )

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes elle est rousse ! » s'énerva James.

« Celle aux jambes interminables ? » demanda-t-il alors que James acquiesçait désespérément. « La vraie bombe ? »

« Elle-même. »

« Hoooo… »fit Sirius qui partit dans un silence pensif prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation.

« Tu comprends quel est mon désarroi face à cette déesse ? » s'exclama James d'un air faussement tragique.

Sirius partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, se roulant par-terre. James attendit que son meilleur ami cesse ce cinéma avec un air clairement exaspéré. Sirius s'arrêta après quelques minutes, puis se redressa la tête rouge à force d'avoir rit.

« Fais pas cette tête là ! On peut dire que t'as de la chance, je veux bien échanger quand tu veux !T'as vu la mienne ? »

James tourna sa tête en direction de la secrétaire énorme de Sirius qui parut vexée de la remarque de celui-ci, elle ne souleva pas le sarcasme pour autant.

« Ok, sur ce point là, je peux être comblé. » Dit James ne prenant pas conscience du rouge qui montait au joue de la secrétaire présente, face à la gaffe que venait de faire James. « Mais comment je fais pour travailler si elle est à côté de moi ? »

« Ah ! Sur ce point là je peux pas t'aider, contrôle tes hormones un peu ! »

« Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui va devoir travailler 24h/24 avec elle à côté de toi ! »

« Relativise ! Au moins t'as une bonne image tout au long de la journée alors que moi… » murmura Sirius en reniflant de mécontentement à la vue de sa secrétaire qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu sais quoi ? » s'écria James qui n'avait pas pris en compte ce qu'avait dit Sirius. « Je vais l'ignorer, ce sera plus simple comme ça ! Faut pas que je la regarde, il faut que l'évite ! » continua James fier d'avoir trouver un idée aussi brillante.

« Mouais tu me diras si t'arrives, moi je dis ce serais dommage de s'en priver. » Chuchota-t-il mais James n'écoutait pas il empoigna la porte et sortit avec un air décidé.

Il se précipita de remonter à son bureau et ouvrit la porte à la volée ce qui fit sursauter Lily. Il s'assit sans la regarder, il avait envahit son visage de froideur.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Lily inquiète du comportement de James.

« Evans ? » commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Hum, hum ? »

« Je travaille ! » dit-il d'un ton antipathique en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur son visage.

Lily accepta difficilement la remarque de son patron et essaya de ne pas laisser échapper la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se remit au travail sans un mot de plus bouillant de milles feux à l'intérieur d'elle.

A la fin de la journée, Lily était exténuée. Elle avait dû remplir tous les dossiers qui devaient être là depuis un bon moment déjà, vu la pile énorme que James Potter avait entassée. Cependant elle était pressée de voir Eliza et de lui parler de cette journée plus qu'agaçante, le comportement de son patron l'avait réellement troublée. Elle l'avait presque trouvé suspicieux… Lui était parti depuis longtemps déjà à cause d'une alerte qui était intervenue vers 4h00 de l'après-midi, il s'était empressé de partir sans rien lui dire. Il était maintenant 6h00 et Lily était quand même un peu inquiète pour son nouveau patron, ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un homme aussi séduisant… Lily leva les yeux au ciel, aussi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en sa conscience que la perte d'un homme aussi lunatique ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Elle quitta donc le bureau en prenant soin de ranger tous les dossiers et partit sans plus tarder.

Arrivée à l'appartement elle s'écroula sur le divan et soupira d'aise. Eliza qui était en train de se faire un thé regarda Lily avec étonnement ( la cuisine étant dans la même pièce que le salon). Néanmoins, elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire sans poser de questions. Ce n'est que seulement après s'être assis sur le divan à côté de Lily qu'elle consentit enfin à parler.

« Allez Lily raconte-moi comment ça c'est passé ! »

« Devine qui est l'auror pour lequel je travaille ! » dit Lily d'une voix lente.

« Je sais pas moi, je ne connais aucun auror ! »

« Tu te rappelles du gars qui faisait chier un gars à la discothèque ? »

« Lequel ? Il y en avait quatre ! »

« Celui que j'avais revu après ! » dit Lily et voyant que Eliza ne voyait toujours pas continua : « le gars qui m'avait taché mon tee-shirt ! »

« ooooooh ! Je vois » dit-elle en prenant un air mystérieux. « C'est très embarrassant, je veux dire qu'il devienne ton patron, tu dois te sentir gênée par rapport à ce que vous avez fait ? »

« On a rien fait, on a juste danser ensemble ! » s'exclama Lily, énervée.

« Mouais, en tous cas c'était pas innocent ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu l'avais chauffé ! »

« Moui, enfin, bref ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai étais exécrable avec lui, je l'ai remis en place alors qu'il me faisait des avances et maintenant je me retrouve à devoir le vouvoyer, paraître polie et supporter ses humeurs ! » s'exclama Lily hors d'elle.

« C'est quand même pas la mort, ce gars est beau comme un dieu, moi je te dis, tu devrais être contente ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

« Rhô ! Mais tu comprends pas ! » cria Lily de désespoir. « Ce type est un taré, il est complètement fou j'arrive pas à le suivre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda Eliza curieuse.

Lily la regarda en coin puis se redressa et après un long soupir lui raconta toute l'histoire, comment il était parti après un instant de fatigue, comment il était revenu plus exécrable que jamais, comment il lui avait répondu, comment, comment, comment…

Eliza avait suivi le récit avec attention et après que celle-ci eut terminé, émit un petit sifflement.

« On peut dire qu'il est bizarre, t'as raison. Mais tu sais les mecs sont comme ça parfois, on dit que les filles sont compliquées mais je peux t'assurer qu'eux aussi et même pire que nous ! ( Nda : Ne le prenez pas pour une raison personnelle !lol ) »

« Alors tu me comprends ? »dit Lily levant un regard plein d'espoir vers sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, je te comprends ! » finit par dire Eliza après un soupir.

Lily lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva pour prendre une douche, elle espérait que ça la détendrait.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin dans un autre appartement…

James était rentré plus tard que d'habitude ce soir là, après une attaque à Spinner's end, il était rentrait plus fatigué que jamais mais comme d'habitude il alla vers la pharmacie qu'avait confectionné Remus, et avala une potion revitalisante qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre après les grosses batailles. Aujourd'hui, il avait capturé deux mangemorts qui avaient attaqué une maison de jeunes moldus inoffensifs, et son supérieur en était très fier. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme, après cette longue journée qu'il avait passé dont une nuit blanche, en effet il y avait eut aussi une attaque cette nuit, elles semblaient se multiplier ces temps-ci.

Il se rendit dans le salon où Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient installés. Ils parlaient nonchalamment de tout et de rien.

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit machinalement James.

« Hey James ! Sirius nous a raconté pour ta secrétaire, tout va bien ? » demanda Remus avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien, à part le fait que j'ai une bombe sexuelle dans mon bureau et que je ne peux pas la toucher ! » répondit James avec sarcasmes.

Peter ricana tout en buvant sa bière et Remus sourit.

« Pourquoi tu pourrais pas la toucher ? Si elle te plait tant que ça tu peux enfreindre le règlement pour une fois, c'est pas grave James !Tu sais moi je l'ai déjà fais ! » l'informa Sirius en riant.

« QUOI ? T'as couché avec ta secrétaire ? » hurla James surpris.

« Hein ? Non mais t'es fou, je te parle des autres secrétaires que j'ai eus, tu sais la brune avec l'accent français ! »

« Ouais ba, sur ce coup là t'aurais pu te retenir, elle était pas si bandante que ça ta brune ! »

« Pffeu ! » fit Sirius vexé.

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda Remus.

« Lily, Lily Evans je crois. » répondit James d'un air le plus dégagé possible.

« Wow ! Prongsie qui se rappelle d'un nom c'est une première ! »

« Oh la ferme Sirius ! » s'exclama James de mauvaise humeur, avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

La vérité était que James se sentait frustré. Frustré de n'avoir pu toucher ses jambes interminables qui paressaient douces comme de la soie, frustré de n'avoir pu caresser sa poitrine qu'il avait deviné rebondie et ferme. Et frustré tout simplement de n'avoir pu embrasser son corps tout entier. James inspira un grand coup puis expira lentement pour cesser de penser au derrière avantageux de sa secrétaire. Il s'étendit sur son lit en prenant le plus de place possible puis, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout l'heure pour ça, s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une heure après, ce fut pour entendre des voix féminines dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se leva et regarda dans le miroir pour y découvrir son reflet qui avait l'air encore bien endormit. Il se pressa de passer un coup d'eau sur son visage pour avoir l'air plus réveillé, il essaya un sourire charmeur puis avec la confirmation qu'il était parfait sortit de la pièce. S'il y avait des femelles à la maison il ne fallait pas laisser passer ça ! Il entra donc dans le salon remarqua qu'il y avait trois filles, dont une qui paraissait s'ennuyer énormément au côté de Peter. Peter, lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles, n'avait pas réellement de conversation. Et la fille devait se sentir bien seule alors que ses deux amies étaient entourées de Sirius et Remus. Bien-sûr ils avaient pris les deux plus belles, mais comme le proverbe le dit : « Qui va à la chasse perd sa place », James se contentera donc de la fille seule. Quand il fut à porter de leurs vues, les filles sourirent dont une qui gloussa.

« Bien dormi, James ? T'as vu ce que j'ai ramené ? » demanda Sirius, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Impossible de ne pas les voir ! » dit James le côté séducteur était revenu au galop, les filles gloussèrent encore plus. « Tu les as trouvés où ? »

« Arrêtes de parler et viens t'asseoir James ! » s'écria Remus.

James obtempéra et alla s'asseoir entre Peter et la fille, en poussant Peter au loin. Celui-ci grogna et se leva.

« Tiens, Peter tu voudrais pas me faire un café ? » demanda James d'un ton presque innocent.

« Va te le faire toi-même ! » s'exclama Peter vexé qu'on le jette de l'attraction ainsi.

La fille sourit à la remarque de celui-ci et reporta son attention sur James qu'elle dévora des yeux.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Ca va. »

« C'est quoi ton petit nom ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton et la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ma…Marie. »répondit-t-elle de plus en plus rouge devant cet homme si beau qui s'adressait à elle.

« C'est un jolie prénom. » affirma-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Merci, et toi tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Moi ? Je suis James Potter. » dit-il lentement alors que ça deuxième main caresser le visage de la jeune-fille. « Tu as la peau douce. »

La fille lui sourit d'un air sincère alors que James continuait sa technique de drague qui marchait à tous les coups. Ses doigt s'attarda ensuite sur ses lèvres, qu'il caressa doucement tandis qu'elle se laissait faire. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et remplaça ses doigt par ses lèvres, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il s'éloigna doucement et après lui avoir sourit il s'approcha une nouvelle fois mais cette fois de son cou qu'il suça légèrement, la fille gloussa de délectation puis il se redressa.

« Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il essayant de paraître le plus honnête possible alors qu'il passait un doigt sur son décolleté, les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine.

« Ta chambre ? » demanda la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! »dit-il en jouant avec la bretelle de son débardeur.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se leva et lui prit la main pour la tirer jusqu'à sa chambre, il était apparemment le premier à avoir si vite entreprit les choses, Sirius et Remus en était encore aux embrassades. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puis la referma derrière eux à clef. Il la poussa contre la porte et enfouit sa tête dans ses seins avec frénésie, il embrassait avec force sa poitrine alors que la fille gémissait doucement. En deux secondes elle était déjà nue, et prête à s'offrir à lui. Et alors qu'il l'a regardait des flashs venait à lui, lui montrant des images de Lily penchée, laissant voir son décolleté profond, tout sorte de flash comme celui-ci apparaissait à lui alors qu'il se frottait les yeux pour les enlever de son esprit. La fille voyant son immobilisme, le poussa avec la main vers le lit, et monta sur lui ayant perdue définitivement sa timidité…

Le lendemain, James se réveilla difficilement, quelqu'un était en train de lui caressait le bras. Il fronça des sourcils et regarda à côté de lui, c'était la jeune fille d'hier, Marie. En y réfléchissant bien James se demanda comme celle-ci s'était laissée si facilement convaincre de venir dans sa chambre la veille. Il haussa intérieurement les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Peut-être était-ce une nymphomane après tout ? De toute manière James s'en fichait, il avait passé une bonne nuit en sa compagnie et ça lui suffisait. Elle l'embrassa doucement et se redressa.

« James ? Je dois y aller, je travaille dans une heure, j'ai passée une très bonne nuit. »murmura-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

« Oui, mois aussi. » répondit James en la regardant gentiment. « On se reverra peut-être un jour ? »

« Oui, peut-être, je dois te laisser. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait du lit et commençait à s'habiller.

« Tu ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oh, non, je vais être en retard sinon, je mangerais un petit truc rapidement. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures. « Alors, au-revoir. » ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de la main avant de partir rapidement.

James s'affala à nouveau dans son lit, et pensa à cette fille, il était sûre que s'il ne l'aurait pas dragué elle aurait fait une très bonne amie… Il se leva et prit une douche en vitesse. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine Sirius et Remus étaient déjà en train de manger. Remus était médicomage et se levait à la même heure que James et Sirius alors que Peter n'avait pas de travail. James s'assit à leur côté et commença à manger ses céréales.

« Les filles n'ont pas dormit avec vous ? » demanda James troublé de voir qu'aucune des filles semblaient être là.

« Elles sont rentrées tard dans la nuit, elles préféraient rentrer chez elles. » répondit Remus, endormit.

« A parce que vous avez pas… » dit James surpris.

« Si, si, mais elles sont parties direct après. » s'empressa de dire Sirius qui comme tous les matins était de bonne humeur.

« Comment vous les avez rencontrées ? » demanda James qui se posait cette question depuis qu'il les avait vus hier soir.

« Oh !On avait été chercher une pizza et elles attendaient aussi à la table d'à côté, alors on leur à parler et Remus a proposé qu'elles viennent manger ici . »( Nda : Ce sont des pizzas a emportées.)

James hocha la tête en signe qu'il avait compris et se leva, alla se parfumer et transplana jusqu'à son bureau. Il regarda si sa secrétaire était arrivée, mais non il remarqua par contre que tout était rangé sur son bureau ( à elle) et que tous les dossiers qui lui avaient donnés à faire étaient fait. Il s'assit à son bureau et entreprit d'évaluer le nombre de mangemorts capturés cette année, il y en avait paraît-il plus que l'année dernière. Ca augmentait d'année en année…


	3. Chapter 3: Evans le deuxième fruit de la

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

_**Chapitre 3 : Evans… le deuxième fruit de la tentation. **_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva. Elle toqua à la porte et sans attendre la réponse entra, elle avait lâchés ses cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules comme la fois où ils avaient dansés ensemble, elle portait une jupe rouge tout aussi conventionnelle que la veille mais peut-être un peu plus courte. Son haut était noir avec encore un beau décolleté. Décidément la garde robe de Lily plaisait beaucoup à James Potter.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-elle apparemment de bonne humeur et débordantes de vitalités.

James devant ce tant d'enthousiasme ne put rejouer la scène de la veille et consentit à dire bonjour avec un sourire.

« Vous allez bien ? » continua Lily contente d'avoir pu décrocher un sourire dont elle avait dû se priver tout l'après-midi de la veille.

Il hocha la tête en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il l'a trouvait magnifique…

« Vous avez dû rentrer tard hier soir après l'alerte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

C'était l'idée d'Eliza de paraître toujours aimable et polie pour essayer de changer l'humeur de ce gros timbré ! Hier soir elles avaient passés toute la soirée à trouver un moyen de rendre la vie plus agréable à Lily en présence de son patron. Lily faisait donc comme si elle n'avait pas du tout était blessée par les paroles du brun la veille, mais en réalité elle avait envie de l'insulter de toutes ses forces. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un parlait ainsi à Lily Evans. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne ré attaquait pas.

« Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude, les attaques se passent la plupart du temps en fin d'après-midi, ou le soir, va savoir pourquoi ! »s'exclama James.

Lily sourit puis le regarda longuement alors qu'il s'était remis au travail. Elle le trouvait séduisant, terriblement séduisant. Ses yeux noisettes étaient en une extrême concentration, ses cheveux désordonnés le rendait diablement beau et cette bouche légèrement entrouverte était à tout instant la plus insolente qui soit. Si elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé si exécrable, Lily lui aurait sauter dessus et elle n'avait aucune honte à se l'avouer.

Sa peau était légèrement halée et paraissait tellement douce ! Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'arrêta dans sa contemplation, elle savait que si elle le regardait une minute de plus elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le violer sur place. Ce gars n'avait rien qui ne plaisait pas à Lily, si ce n'est son caractère. Elle se remit au travail en essayant de ne plus penser à la chemise déboutonnée vers le haut qui montrait le bout de peau qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

James sourit de contentement dans son for intérieur. Il avait senti brûler le regard de sa secrétaire sur lui pendant plusieurs minutes, elle l'avait détaillé et il fut heureux de savoir qu'il ne déplaisait pas à celle-ci. Lui-même était d'ailleurs en une véritable guerre pour ne pas penser à elle. Il était impossible pour lui de réussir à travailler alors que la tentation même était à quelques mètres de lui. Soudain, alors qu'il venait de se promettre de ne pas trop l'approcher, il eut une brillante idée.

« Lily, je pense que je ferais mieux de t'apprendre à transplaner tant que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. » dit-il alors que sa conscience lui criait qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse pourtant tenu quelques secondes plus tôt…

Lily releva la tête vers lui et une légère grimace apparut sur son visage fin.

« C'est que… je suis vraiment très nulle, j'ai toujours raté mes essais ! » dit-elle paraissant vraiment gênée.

James la trouva en cette position, absolument adorable, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'avança vers elle, d'une démarche féline sous le regard brûlant de sa secrétaire.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas assez de volonté, rien de plus. » affirma James en lui faisant un geste en direction du centre de la pièce pour qu'elle s'y rende.

Lily avança lentement vers l'emplacement désigné. James essaya de ne pas trop viser ses belles fesses bien rebondies qu'il avait devant lui alors qu'il l'a précédait.

« Très bien, que dois-je faire ? » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« As-tu déjà transplaner avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent, ça pourrait t'aider… »

« Non, non, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. » avoua-t-elle.

« Très bien, tiens mon bras, tu as une destination particulière où tu voudrais aller ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

« Pas particulièrement… » dit-elle lentement, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, timidement.

« Ok, accroche-toi bien à mon bras. » répéta James.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'accrocha au bras de James fortement, puis elle ferma les yeux de peur de se perdre en plein transplanage. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans une pièce peu éclairée où il n'y avait absolument personne. Une large pièce avec quelques table sur les côtés et un bar au milieu, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'endroit, elle rougit fortement de gêne et de colère à la fois. Qu'avait-il à la ramener à la discothèque où ils avaient dansés !

« Ca ne te rappelle rien ? » demanda James, un sourire coquin au visage.

Lily lâcha avec dégoût le bras de James qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché. Ce gars allait la rendre folle avec son air assuré et sarcastique à la fois. Elle décida de contre-attaquer.

« Oh mais si ! Je me rappelle que c'était ici que j'ai dansé avec un salop ! » s'exclama-t-elle devant l'air surpris de James par la soudaine agressivité de la rousse.

James resta muet par la magnifique image qu'il avait devant lui, Lily en colère était trait pour trait l'image d'une déesse qu'on aurait agacé. Elle avait tout d'une colère digne d'une divinité. Il ne prit même pas en compte qu'elle venait de l'insulter.

« Tu trouves ça malin de me ramener à l'endroit où je t'ai chauffé alors que je fais des efforts avec toi pour oublier cet incident ? » s'exclama la rousse les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Ca fait deux jours ! Deux jours seulement qu'on travaille ensemble et je n'arrive déjà plus à te supporter ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Calme toi Lily, je voulais juste te taquiner ! » s'empressa de dire James.

Lily soupira, devant l'air si calme de son patron et si sincère à la fois. Il l'a détaillait en silence alors qu'elle faisait de même. D'un seul coup elle eut envie de se retrouver dans ce même endroit ce soir là, quand elle dansait avec lui. De reprendre la liberté qu'elle s'était donnée avec James et de le toucher, de ressentir ses lèvres qu'il avait posé dans son cou, de sentir ses mains fortes sur ses hanches.

Elle regrettait d'avoir dû partir si tôt ce jour là à cause d'Eliza, car elle savait que si elle était restée, elle aurait pût sentir son corps tout entier sur elle, _en _elle. Lily ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser car sinon elle aurait balayé cette idée loin de sa tête alors que là, elle persistait dans ses fantasmes.

James avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle, dans un silence élevant la tension. Il nota qu'elle respirait fort faisant monter sa poitrine en un mouvement régulier. Il aurait aimé posé ses mains sur cette poitrine ronde et ferme puis sur cette taille de guêpe au ventre plat. Caresser ses longues jambes interminables.

La tentation était trop forte, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, la regarda fixement, puis s'arrêta devant elle. Maintenant il la frôlait presque. Elle était contre une table assez basse. Il baissa la tête balayant du regard son corps qu'il trouvait divin. Lily restait obstinément immobile, regardant chaque geste que James faisait. Comme la main qu'il dirigeait vers sa cuisse par exemple.

Son contact la fit frissonner, il caressa doucement sa cuisse, son regard fixant irrémédiablement sa main qui décrivait des mouvements lents. Lily fixait elle aussi cette main, ils ne voulaient apparemment pas se regarder dans les yeux. Lily trouvait son geste sensuel, aimant sa peau contre la sienne. Seul le frôlement de leur corps interrompait le silence.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Puis, voyant son visage si beau, si tentateur, elle n'y tint plus puis l'attira par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa avidement, presque sauvagement. James posa alors ses mains dans son dos et l'attira encore plus contre lui. La sensation de ses lèvres sur celles de James fit tout oublier à Lily. Il avait les lèvres douces et tellement faites pour elle ! Et, alors qu'il passait sa langue à l'entrée de ses lèvres, elle les entrouvrit légèrement pour le laisser passer. Ce baiser fut magique, il exprimait tellement le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'il était unique. James caressait sensuellement la langue de Lily. La poitrine de Lily contre son torse augmentait le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher, un bruit d'une porte qui claque les fit sursauter et séparer pour leur plus grand malheur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous ! » s'exclama un grand homme baraqué en blouse bleue à l'air revêche.

James empoigna Lily par les épaules et ils transplanèrent sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans leurs bureaux, Lily baissa les yeux, soudain gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle toussota pour reprendre contenance puis se dirigea vers son bureau sans laissait paraître son trouble. James, lui, resta planter à l'endroit où il venait de transplaner et regardait Lily avec frustration. Lily, sa tentation… Elle avait les lèvres légèrement gonflées par leur baiser brûlant, et avait la respiration encore saccadée. Soudain l'alarme retentit puis il saisit le cadran qui affichait la destination où aller, puis regardant Lily une dernière fois, il transplana. Pour dernière image, une Lily au visage brûlant de désir…

Les jours avaient passés, tous deux feignaient l'ignorance. Apparemment l'idée de lui apprendre à transplaner avait quitter James depuis cette fois là. Lily l'ignorait, et restait concentrée sur son travail. Cela faisait bien une semaine que ce si agréable incident s'était passé et aucun des deux ne s'étaient parlés autrement que pour le travail. Leurs regards se faisaient fuyants. Le fait qu'ils soient aussi gênés était qu'ils mourraient d'envie de recommencer, de ressentir le souffle de l'autre, de sentir la peau de l'autre, les lèvres de l'autre…

Lily ne cessait de répondre aux appels des victimes en détresse, la plupart des cas étaient pourtant des cas mineures, une fausse peur. Par exemple, un vieil homme lui avait affirmé que des mangemort essayé d'entrer dans sa maison alors qu'il s'agissait seulement d'enfants qui s'étaient habillés en noir et essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte avec une épingle n'ayant pas encore le droit de se servir de magie…

Lily était donc débordée entre les fausses alerte et les vraies qui arrivaient, pourtant, très rarement. Lily était à présent avec une femme qui lui parlait sans cesse, sans respirer. Récitant son monologue à grande vitesse si bien que Lily dût crier pour se faire écouter et lui demanda quel était le problème, la femme raccrocha sans raison apparente et Lily crut qu'elle allait faire une crise de nerf.

Elle rêva des premiers jours qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper des dossiers. Mais non, maintenant elle avait finit et comme par hasard, le téléphone s'était mit à sonner à ce moment là.

Lily prit sa tête dans sa main et poussa un petit cri sachant que James n'était pas là. Elle entendait encore et encore la sonnerie du téléphone qui sonnait, qui sonnait, qui…

James était parti voir Sirius ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait dans son bureau, entre l'ignorance de sa secrétaire et le téléphone qui sonnait sans cesse, il avait crut qu'il allait tout casser pour défouler sa rage. Etrangement, quand il entra dans le bureau de Sirius, tout était calme. Aucune sonnerie à l'horizon, un calme enivrant…

James s'affala immédiatement sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Sirius et soupira sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.

« Sirius, AIDE-MOI ! » s'écria James d'une détresse presque comique.

« Houlala ! James ne me fait pas encore une de ses crises que tu me fais souvent en ce moment ! » s'empressa de dire Sirius en levant un doigt en direction de James d'une voix autoritaire.

Il faisait référence aux nombreuse crise de folie que James avait depuis qu'il avait cette secrétaire, en particulier depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il avait tout confié à Sirius à part le fait bien sûr qu'il ait trouvé ce baiser si magique et unique, il ne voulait pas paraître trop sentimental devant ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » continua Sirius voyant que James ne répondait pas.

« J'en peux plus, ça fait UNE semaine qu'on se parle plus et qu'on s'ignore et j'en peux plus, j'arrive même pas à la regarder dans les yeux ! » s'écria soudainement James tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, se passant les mains dedans encore et encore. « Je t'en pris aide-moi, fais n'importe quoi mais aide-moi, je ne pourrais pas tenir les deux autres semaines qu'il y a encore ! »

« Mais…je ne comprends pas !Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gênés ? Vous vous êtes embrassé point final, y a pas à en faire tout un plat ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si embarrassant ! »

« Mais… » dit James décontenancé. « Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas cette fille, elle arrive à te faire sentir comme un moins que rien en un regard, cette fille est le diable en personne ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que Sirius partait dans un rire hystérique qui lui était propre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si je ne te connaissais pas je croirais que tu es amoureux ! » dit Sirius avec suspicion.

« Mais tu me connais ! » déclara James posément. « Et si j'étais amoureux d'elle je ne t'en parlerais pas comme ça, réfléchis ! Si j'étais amoureux d'elle je t'en parlerais en bien, espèce de crétin ! »

« Tu sais, les hommes ont des réactions bizarre quand ils sont amoureux ! » affirma Sirius prenant un air philosophe.

« Mais arrête Sirius ! J'ai jamais été amoureux de personne pourquoi je serais amoureux _d'elle_ ! » dit James avec dégoût.

« Tu as dis toi-même qu'elle était attirante ! »accusa Sirius.

« Il y a beaucoup de fille que je trouve attirante et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle pour autant » s'énerva James.

« Bon, d'accord, c'était juste une suggestions. » dit Sirius en calmant le jeu.

Puis, soudain un lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Sirius et il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Il monta un étage par l'escalier montant les marches quatre à quatre, James sur ses talons surpris pas sa soudaine réaction.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de celui-ci et avant qu'il ne toque James lui empoigna le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? » demanda James, paniqué.

« Je m'apprêtes à rentrer dans ton bureau. » déclara Sirius simplement.

« Oui, mais que comptes tu faire ? » répéta James.

« Tu m'as demandé de l'aide n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en donnes, alors laisse moi entrer et joue le jeu ! »

James le regarda suspicieusement, puis lentement desserra son poignet et le laissa entrer se demandant bien quelle connerie il était en train de faire.

Sirius entra, puis son regard dévia automatiquement vers la secrétaire assise quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un air tout à fait charmant alors que James se crispait davantage.

La secrétaire leva les yeux vers lui et le reconnut immédiatement, il était un des amis de James qui l'accompagnaient ce soir là, elle l'avait vu aussi à leur appartement.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle en lui souriant poliment, mieux valait ne pas se prendre les foudres des amis de son patron, déjà que la tension était palpable entre elle et lui…

« Vous allez bien ? »

Encouragé par le sourire étincelant de la femme, Sirius la trouvait séduisante mais il ne l'aurait en aucun cas draguée, elle était la chasse gardée de son ami, il n'y avait qu'a voir les yeux hargneux qu'il lui lançait à ce moment là pour en avoir la confirmation. La secrétaire affirma de la tête alors qu'il continuait :

« Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis l'ami de James et je fais une fête ce soir pour mon anniversaire, je voulais vous inviter… » dit-il d'une façon décontractée.

James faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de son ami. A cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour le tuer.

« Vous pouvez ramener plein de monde…heu, des filles de préférence. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ah, heu, oui, bien-sûr, je…je viendrais peut-être. J'essaierais d'amener mon amie ! »suggéra-t-elle avec un air un peu de gêne.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama Sirius en claquant dans les mains. « C'est dans mon appartement, je crois que tu sais où c'est sinon tu n'as qu'a demander à James ! Je suis content, comme ça on pourra parler un peu et apprendre à se connaître si tu reste la nouvelle secrétaire de James…On a pas trop eut le temps de se parler quand on s'est vus alors… et en plus tu verras y aura plein de monde je serais vraiment content que vous venez ton amie et toi, même si je ne connais pas ton ami. »

Lily sourit sincèrement et acquiesça.

« Bon très bien, je voulais juste te dire ça, je vais retourner travailler maintenant… Bon courage et à ce soir si tu peux venir ! » dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attends !Je vais venir avec toi, y a un truc que je comprends pas très bien » grogna James en lançant des éclairs.

Ils fermèrent le porte et James attrapa directement Sirius par la manche le faisant, ainsi, retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » s'écria James ne se souciant pas qu'on l'entende.

« Je l'ai juste inviter à ma fête d'anniversaire. » déclara Sirius d'une façon tout à fait neutre.

« Sirius, tu ne fais PAS de fête d'anniversaire » dit James en tapant dans le mur.

« Et bien maintenant j'en fais une » dit Sirius lentement.

« On a RIEN PREPARE ! » s'exclama James. « On a pas d'invité, pas de boissons, on a rien rangé dans la maison, on a RIEN fait ! » continua-t-il en énumérant les choses non faites avec ses doigt.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai employé un elfe de maison pour faire ce boulots, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te reposer et essayer de parler avec ta secrétaire pour que les choses s'arrangent ! J'en peux plus de devoir supporter tes crises alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire des efforts et d'essayer d'arranger les choses ! »

« Quand as-tu employer un elfe ? » demanda James. « Je ne t'ai pas vu envoyer d'hiboux ! »

« Oui, bon d'accord, je ne l'ai pas encore fais. » avoua Sirius.

James soupira de désespoir.

« Et si tu n'en trouves pas ? »

« Heu… » dit Sirius avec un sourire crispé avant de partir précipitamment dans son bureau.

James leva les yeux aux ciels devant l'insouciance de son ami puis dû se résoudre à se rendre dans son bureau pour une fois, essayer de travailler…

Quand il rentra ce soir là, son appartement était très bien rangé, propre et décoré ! Une première chez les maraudeurs ! Apparemment Sirius avait réussi à joindre les elfes de maisons.

Il alla directement voir Peter qui était installé dans sa chambre, il était couché sur son lit et dormait. C'était sa principale activité depuis qu'il ne travaillait pas. James claqua un grand coup la porte ce qui le fit sursauter. Il grogna légèrement puis souleva la tête de son oreiller moelleux. James ricana en voyant la trace de ses draps sur sa joue.

« Allez lève-toi, sac à merde ! » s'exclama James en claquant des mains.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » demanda Peter en levant un sourcil et alors que James ne lui répondait pas il lui envoya son oreiller en pleine figure.

James se jeta sur lui en le martelant de petit coup de poing et ne cessant de répéter : « sac à merde, sac à merde, sac à merde… » ponctué de petit ricanement alors que Peter étouffait sous le poids de James. Finalement, il éclatèrent de rire simultanément. James se leva du lit puis déclara :

« Allez lève-toi ! Sirius a décidait qu'il ferait une fête pour son anniversaire finalement… »

« Quoi ? mais où ça ? » demanda Peter désorienté.

« Ici, tu n'as pas vu les elfes de maisons ? » s'étonna James.

« Bah… »commença Peter.

« T'as dormi toute la journée, espèce de feignant ! » le traita James. « Comment tu fais pour dormir toute la journée avec le peu de travail que tu fais ? »

Peter haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance…

Dans un autre appartement…

Lily entra chez elle, la mine dépitée. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez Sirius et James et espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Eliza refuserait , qu'elle avait prévue quelque chose d'autre ou n'importe quoi mais pas qu'elle accepterait.

Eliza était sur le fauteuil et regardait la télé en mangeant un mini pot de glace (elle terminait toujours le travail avant Lily).

« Salut ! » dit de manière habituelle, Lily.

Eliza la salua à son tour et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée.

« Comme d'habitude, heu… sinon, on sort quelque part ce soir ? » demanda Lily avec l'air le plus détaché possible, si elles faisaient quelque chose Lily ne dirait pas à Eliza ce que Sirius lui avait proposé.

« Non, il y a rien à faire en ce moment, pourtant c'est pas l'envie de sortir qui me manque. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en détachant son regard de la télé.

« Oh…heu, c'est juste que tu sais un copain de James Potter fête son anniversaire et il nous a invité mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, tu sais je suis sûre que ça va être ennuyant à mourir, alors on a qu'a pas y aller. »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, on y va ! Je suis sûre que ça va être géniale. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusé, s'il-te plait on y va ? » demanda Eliza d'un air implorant.

« Mais, ils sont tellement imbu d'eux-mêmes que je ne sais même pas si je vais les supporter, tu sais. »

« S'il-te plait … » répéta Eliza en faisant une moue d'enfant adorable.

« …Bon d'accord. » finit par céder Lily alors qu'Eliza se jetait sur elle pour la remercier.

« Oh ! Lily tu es géniale ! » s'écria Eliza en sautillant partout dans l'appartement.

Lily roula des yeux devant le trop d'enthousiasme d'Eliza. Elle soupira de désespoir puis alla prendre un bain tandis qu'Eliza tambourinait à la porte en lui criant de se dépêcher…

Dans une autre appartement…

« Elles ne viendront pas. » soupira James qui était assis sur un fauteuil avec Sirius. Il y avait la moitié des invités présents et l'appartement était déjà rempli, si bien que si tout le monde viendrait, ils allaient devoir se serrer.

« Elle viendront…J'en suis sûre ! Crois en mon flair infaillible. »affirma Sirius.

James même s'il connaissait le froid qu'il y avait entre lui et sa secrétaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle viendrait. Leur baiser le hantait, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde… Sirius était repartit danser avec une fille qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée d'affaire organisée tous les an pour détendre les équipes.

Et James attendait maintenant seule, seulement une main se posa sur son menton et releva sa tête. C'était Amanda, une amie de Remus, sa collègue, elle venait souvent manger chez eux et du fait ils se connaissait très bien et il n'y a avait jamais eut aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Elle était blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus en amende.

« Que vois-je là ? Un James boudeur ? Je croyais bien que ça n'existait pas. » dit-elle en souriant amicalement.

James sourit puis l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui, très bien, je pensais juste. » dit-il.

« Tu m'as l'air plus préoccupé que penseur.. . » affirma-t-elle.

« Peut-être… Et toi ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait du travail à Ste Mangouste, c'est pas trop dur ? »

« Non, je m'y fais, ce qui fait le plus peur c'est quand on voit que tous les nouveaux blessés sont des œuvres de Lord Voldemort. Il prend de plus en plus de pouvoirs et c'est ce qui me fait bien peur. »

« J'ai remarqué la même chose que toi mais tu sais ce que Dumbledore dit : « Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. »

Amanda rit doucement puis déclara :

« Tu as sûrement raison, on ne le laissera pas nous avoir ! »

James sourit et acquiesça de la tête tout en regardant vers l'entrée où deux filles venait d'entrer, il reconnut tout de suite sa secrétaire, Lily Evans.

« Je te laisse, je vais voir quelqu'un » dit-il avant de se lever.

« Hum, et amuse-toi bien je ne veux plus revoir la tête que tu faisais toute à l'heure ! » lui lança-t-elle.

« Je te le promet ! » dit-il avant de se retourner et continuer sa route vers la femme qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Elle était une fois de plus magnifique, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses lèvres étaient étirés en un sourire rayonnant qu'elle envoyait à son amie. James n'avait que très peu reçu ce genre de sourire venant d'elle. Il se sentit un peu frustré par cela d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha d'elles avec un sourire plaisant tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait cette boule au ventre qu'il le rendait pas du tout confiant.

« Alors vous êtes venu ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas. » s'exclama James sous le coup de l'impulsion.

« Et bien, oui… Eliza avait très envie de venir alors, je… »répondit Lily avec un regard fuyant.

James se mordit la joue doucement, apparemment sa secrétaire n'avait que très peu envie de le voir vu sa réponse. Il fit, cependant, comme si sa remarque ne l'avait aucunement blessé et continua à sourire.

« C'est Sirius qui va être content ! » déclara-t-il simplement en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Eliza. « Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de filles ici… »

Eliza rit doucement même si elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la salle était pleine à craquer, et principalement de filles. Ils s'avancèrent vers la foule tandis que James se chargeait de prendre les veste des filles pour les ranger dans le placard.

« Alors, tu as retrouvé facilement l'endroit ? » demanda James tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que ça à dire !

« Oui » dit-elle après un petit rire. « je crois que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt cet endroit ! »

Eliza les épiait du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à discuter avec Sirius qui s'était empressé de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

« Bon, à moins que tu veuilles rester planter là , viens danser avec moi ! » s'exclama James avec un sourire séduisant.

Lily ouvrit la bouche légèrement cherchant apparemment à toute vitesse une réponse valable pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

« Lily… » commença-t-il, voyant son hésitation.

Lily se sentit fondre, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point son prénom semblait tellement plus beau lorsqu'il était prononçait par lui.

« Essayons d'oublier ce qui c'est passé, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un baiser… »murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Lily, même si elle ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, évidemment que ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Le problème était qu'elle avait espéré que c'était plus.

« Oui, tu as raison ! Oublions ça ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser !» dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. « Dansons ! » continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour paraître plus dégagée.

James sourit, lui aussi mais pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle acceptait de venir danser avec lui et la deuxième était qu'il avait senti la tristesse qu'il l'avait hanté quand elle avait dit « Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! ». Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle aussi attendait plus de ce baiser. Maintenant il était sûr de lui, il ne doutait plus ! Il ferait tout pour que sa secrétaire se rende compte qu'elle l'aimait !

Il l'emmena vers le milieu de la foule de danseurs où un slow venait de démarrer. De toute façon il n'y avait presque que des slows, car comme Sirius disait : « Il n'y a rien de tels que le corps à corps, c'est à ce moment là que les filles sont le plus vulnérable ! ». James prit donc Lily par la taille alors qu'il sentait les mains de Lily s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et il sentit de nouveau sa poitrine contre son torse et son désir pour elle ne fit qu'accroître davantage. Ce léger parfum qui émanait d'elle lui donnait l'envie de s'enfouir au plus profond d'elle. Sa taille était si fine qu'il avait envie de la serrer pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer.

Lily se sentait si bien dans les bras de James ! Elle aimait sentir ses mains sur elle, sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle y sentait presque le frôlement de ses lèvres. La mélodie semblait si bien accordée au sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

(Nda : si vous l'avez écoutez-la en même temps ! Pour vous mettre de l'ambiance.)

_**Step out the front door like a ghost  
into the fog where no one notices  
The contrast of white on white.**_

_**And in between the moon and you  
the angels get a better view  
of the crumbling difference between wrong and right.**_

_**I walk in the air between the rain,  
through myself and back again.  
Where? I don't know**_

_**Maria says she's dying.  
Through the door, I hear her crying  
Why? I don't know**_

Avec cette mélodie, la magie était là. Bien présente et Lily se sentait comme sortit tout droit d'un rêve…

_**Round here we always stand up straight  
Round here something radiates**_

_**Maria cames from Nashville with her suitcase in her hand  
She sayd she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis  
She walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land**_

_**Just like sh's walking on a wire in the circus  
She parks her car outside of my house  
Takes her clothes off.  
Says she's close to understanding Jesus  
She knows she's more that just a little misunderstood  
She has trouble acting normal when she's nervous**_

James se collait de plus en plus à elle come si il avait irrémédiablement besoin d'elle. Il avait une envie insatiable d'elle en ce moment même. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement si bien que James finit par se demander ce que ce serait s'il faisait l'amour.

**_Round here we're carving out our names  
Round here we all look the same  
Round here we talk just like lions  
But we sacrifice like lambs  
Round here she's slipping through my hands_ **

_**Sleeping children got to run like the wind  
out of the lightning dream  
Mama's little babybetter get herself in  
Out of the lightning**_

_**She says, "It's only in my head."  
She says, "Shhh... I know it's only in my head."**_

_**But the girl on the car in the parking lot says:  
"Man, you should try to take a shot  
Can't you see my walls are crumbling?"**_

_**Then she looks up at the building  
and says she's thinking of jumping.  
She says she's tired of life;  
She must be tired of something.**_

Lily crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit pour de vrai cette fois, les lèvres de James se poser sur son cou. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient danser ensemble, décidément cette nuite resterait inoubliable dans leur mémoire.

_**Round here she's almways on my mind  
Round here I got lots of time  
Round here we're never send to bed early  
Nobody makes us wait  
Round here we stay up very very late…**_

Lorsque les dernières notes furent jouées, ils se séparèrent presque à contre cœur et James se fit embarquer brutalement par une fille à la chevelure blonde. Laissant Lily seule après tant d'émotions ressentit, le charme était définitivement rompu.

« Vous voulez bien danser avec moi, Mr Potter ? » demanda la fille blonde qui n'était personne d'autres qu'Amanda.

« Mais, bien-sûr ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Alors, c'était la fille qui préoccupait tes pensées toute à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Quoi ? qui ? » demanda James.

« La fille avec qui tu dansais ! » dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille ne question.

« Qui as dit que je pensais à une fille toute à l'heure ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Ton regard. A force j'arrive à y voir quand tu mens ! » dit-elle fière d'elle.

« OK, tu as gagné, c'est ma nouvelle secrétaire, Lily Evans et on va dire qu'elle m'a tapé dans l'œil, mais chuuut ! Ne le dis surtout pas à Sirius ! »

Amanda éclata de rire puis déclara :

« Je te le promet ! »


	4. Chapter 4: Eliza et sa grande révélation

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

_**Chapitre 4 : Eliza et sa grande révélation…**_

Les heures avaient passé, les verres avaient étés bus et il y avait presque autant de monde chez les maraudeurs. Plus de la moitié des personnes étaient saoule, James et Lily avaient dansé une fois ou deux, plus défoncés que jamais. Ils riaient de manière hystérique si bien que Lily avait eut du mal à se maintenir debout.

Elle s'était allongée sur un fauteuil et aussitôt, s'était endormit. James l'avait alors regardé quelques secondes puis s'était dirigé vers Sirius et Eliza qui tenaient apparemment une grande conversation philosophique.

« Mais, savez-vous ma chère, que pratiquement tous les cow-boys entretenaient des liaisons avec leurs vaches préférées ? C'était beaucoup pratiqués en Amérique du sud… »disait Sirius alors qu'Eliza s'esclaffait de rire, les larmes aux yeux regardant Sirius qui paraissait très sérieux.

« Nous n'avons certainement pas la même valeur Mr Sirius, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à croire à de telles plaisanteries ! » dit-elle, parfois secouée de hoquets rendant son discours ridicule. Elle s'empressa de boire d'une traite son whisky pur feu.

Sirius, lui, s'était contenté de prendre la bouteille de whisky, et buvait maintenant au goulot sans s'arrêter. Il s'écroula au sol tellement il avait bu, pour s'endormir aussitôt sous le rire d'Eliza. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua James.

« Oh ! Patron de Lily ! Viens t'asseoir ! »dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Lily t'a t'elle au moins dit que j'avais un nom ? »s'exclama James en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Certainement, mais l'alcool me l'a fait oublier ! » dit-elle en ricanant. « Lily me parle beaucoup de toi tu sais ? »

« Ah oui ! Et comment ? En bien j'espère ? »dit James qui paraissait soudain très intéressé.

« Hum…que je me souvienne, elle me parle de toi comme un affreux monstre déjanté ! Mais à l'avenir je ne l'écouterais plus, Lily n'a jamais su avoir un bon jugement sur les personnes. Car apparemment tu ne m'as toujours pas sauté dessus pour me mordre ! » Puis elle rit de plus belle secoué de spasmes frénétiques.

Elle s'arrêta soudain puis reprit son monologue tandis que James l'écoutait sans l'interrompre :

« Ca lui a joué des tours ! Surtout avec les mecs ! Ce Quentin ! » Elle éclata de rire puis reprit : « Elle en était folle amoureuse pendant plus de deux ans, pffeu… un sale con je te le promets ! Il l'a fait poiroter en lui disant qu'elle avait sa chance alors que lui s'envoyait en l'air avec des tas de filles ! Elle en était tellement amoureuse qu'elle lui pardonnait presque tout ! Elle ne va plus le voir que depuis récemment, elle dit qu'elle n'en est plus amoureuse mais à mon avis elle éprouve encore des sentiments pour ce connard ! » Eliza laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain, la colère déformait à présent ses traits.

James aussi était à présent en colère, imaginer que Lily était amoureuse d'un autre gars que lui, lui était insupportable. Même s'il savait que Lily n'avait aucune raison de l'aimait lui, il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'elle aurait éprouvé quelque chose pour lui, même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Car après tout, si James s'était aussi mal comporté avec elle s'était pour ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour ce qu'il avait peur de ressentir. Ce sentiment qu'il avait prit tout d'abord pour du désir…

« Lily mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui la respecte, non pas qu'elle ait été si malheureuse dans sa vie amoureuse mais même sa sœur ne la respectait pas parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Je sais que Lily en a souffert même si elle essayait de le cacher car elle entretenait de très bon rapport avec sa sœur avant de connaître son vrai monde. » elle haussa des épaules puis dit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, ça doit être l'alcool ! Ne lui dis surtout pas que je t'ai raconté tout ça, elle me tuerait sur place. Maintenant, je vais y aller, patron de Lily ! »

« Je m'appelle James ! »lança James en souriant.

« Ah oui, James. Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Ca dépends lequel… » murmura James.

« Tu pourrais nous faire transplaner ? Je n'ai pas le courage de prendre un taxi à cette heure là ! » dit-elle en levant des yeux suppliants vers James.

« Il n'y a pas de problème mais je ne peux pas vous faire transplaner toutes les deux en même temps, je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Ok, merci beaucoup James ! Ta soirée était super. »

« Merci. Je vais d'abord transplaner Lily puis je reviendrais te chercher ! Où habites-tu ? »

Elle acquiesça puis lui expliqua l'emplacement de leur maison. James alla vers le fauteuil où Lily était allongée puis la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller. Il y parvint après plusieurs minutes, elle avait essayé de se lever après que James lui ait expliqué qu'il allait la ramener puis était retombée sur le fauteuil, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. James dû donc la porter dans ses bras pour transplaner. Quand il l'a prit, il fut étonné par la facilité qu'il avait à la porter, elle avait un poids plume. Elle s'était déjà presque rendormit quand il transplana dans son appartement. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et James dû réveiller une nouvelle fois Lily pour lui demander où était sa chambre pour l'y déposer vu qu'elle ne pouvait tenir sur ses jambes.

Elle lui désigna une porte et il l'a franchit, la déposa sur le lit avec douceur puis se redressa.

« Bonne nuit James Potter… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! »

« Bonne nuit Lily. »

Puis il partit reprendre Eliza pour la ramener. Quand il revint dans son appartement, plus personne n'était là, il alla directement se coucher, la fatigue s'était emparée de lui…

L'animosité entre eux s'était dissipée, maintenant ils se comportaient comme de bons collègues de bureau rien de plus. Seulement James durant leurs discussions, pensait qu'a une chose, comment pouvoir s'emparer d'elle, de son corps, de son cœur…Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine, avant la fin du contrat et Lily espérait très fort qu'il serait renouvelé maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux…

C'était un samedi matin, et Lily s'était levée tard ce jour là, heureuse d'avoir cette grasse matinée bien méritée. Il était à peu près 11 heures quand elle se leva, elle allait préparer le café quand elle entendit un « pop » sonore retentir dans la pièce. Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, baguette à main, prête à lancer un sort quand elle remarqua que c'était James.

« Excuse-moi mais je devais te prévenir qu'on avait une mission importante aujourd'hui ! Je croyais qu'a cette heure tu serais habillée. » Dit James gêné.

En effet, Lily était vêtue d'une nuisette plutôt sexy en soie, lui arrivant à la fin de ses fesses rebondies. Elle rougit de gêne.

« Heu…heu… » bégaya t'elle suivi d'une inspiration. « Quelle idée aussi d'arriver en plein dans l'appartement, tu pourrais toquer à la porte, comme tout le monde ! » s'écria t'elle, cependant James su qu'elle était plus gênée qu'en colère.

« Je suis désolé, c'est vrai j'aurais dû frapper à la porte, mais heu…j'ai oublié, je n'y ai pas pensé ! » se justifia James en profitant de la vue superbe qui s'étendait devant lui.

James était dans un combat féroce entre l'idée qui consistait à sauter sur Lily ou ne pas sauter sur Lily. Son pantalon lui serrait atrocement si bien qu'il se mit à espérer qu'elle parte au plus vite se changer pour atténuer sa douleur. Ou, dans le cas contraire, qu'elle reste, mais alors qu'il puisse la toucher. On lui avait bien toujours dit de toucher avec les yeux mais dans ce moment là, c'était bien impossible. Il fallait que ses mains la touche, la sente, il voulait sentir sa chair autour de lui, sa chaleur, son humidité…Elle se précipita vers sa chambre pour se changer, le regard de James ne lui avait pas échappé, elle l'avait senti brûler sur elle.

« Hey Lily, avant de te changer, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plait… » dit James en la retenait d'un bras sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la toucher…

« En quoi est-ce nécessaire que je reste habillée comme ça, pendant que tu me parles ? » demanda Lily suspicieuse.

« Enfin Lily, tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers ! C'est juste qu'il va falloir que tu t'habilles d'une certaine façon pour cette mission, c'était juste pour t'éviter de t'habiller deux fois ! Cette fois tu viens sur le terrain avec moi ! » dit James enthousiaste.

« Ho…Et, comment faut-il que je m'habille ? » demanda Lily essayant de cacher le plus possible son corps.

La main de James se trouvait toujours sur son épaule, il la caressait, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte. Lily appréciait ce geste bien qu'elle ressentait une légère sensation au niveau de son ventre qui l'a troublait intensément.

« Et bien, le chef des aurors a été informé qu'une attaque était prévue ce soir à Regent Street, dans une soirée entre sorcier de sang pur, une soirée où tous le monde doit être très bien habillé. Il y aura un repas peut-être un petit orchestre, et comme je suis un sang-pur, je suis invité. Donc tous les aurors qui sont des sang-purs sont obligés d'y aller, et nous devons être accompagner, donc nous devons être avec notre secrétaire tant qu'elle ait à peu prés le même âge que nous et qu'elle soit présentable. »dit James en regardant la bouche de Lily avec envie.

« Merci d'avoir juger que j'étais présentable, Mr Potter ! »murmura Lily d'une voix sensuelle.

James sourit légèrement, essayant de ne pas regarder Lily dans les yeux sous peine de faire une bêtise, puis continua :

« J'ai déjà été dans cette fête, il l'a font tous les ans, et j'y vais depuis que j'ai 18 ans. C'est à dire que je suis à peu près certains que les mangemorts seront aussi invité, ils le sont toujours. Ils attaqueront pendant la fête, ils ne seront pas déguisés et tu devrais pouvoir noter quelques noms… »

« S'ils y vont toujours, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêté quand tu en as eus l'occasion ? » dit-elle en essayant de croiser son regard qu'il détournait à chaque fois.

Elle lui attrapa son autre bras et le força à la regarder.

« Les autres fois, nous n'avions pas la preuve qu'ils étaient coupables, mais si tout ce passe bien aujourd'hui, nous l'aurons. » dit James regardant maintenant au plus profond de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Lily sourit, sa hanche frôlait l'entrejambe de James, et comme par hasard, elle y sentit quelque chose de dur…

« Et bien, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet ! » chuchota t'elle au creux de son oreille.

James se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Tu ferais bien de t'habiller Lily ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche nous devons mettre au point notre histoire, des gens vont poser des questions quant à notre relation… »dit-il en pointant son regard au fond de la pièce, derrière elle.

« Le problème James, c'est que je n'ai pas de robe de soirée adaptée ! » dit Lily en gardant son sourire, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur James.

« Très bien, nous allons en acheter une, va vite t'habiller, il faut qu'on se dépêche. » dit James de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle entra dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres. James essaya de penser à autre chose plutôt que l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir il attendit donc qu'elle s'habille en s'occupant de la meilleure façon qu'il pouvait en ces moments là : Il détailla la pièce. Il passa en revue la décoration, le rangement, la propreté. Il se rendit alors compte que Lily était une fille très ordonnée ! A moins que ce soit grâce à Eliza ?

« On y va ? » dit soudainement Lily faisant sursauter James qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Oui, allons-y ! » dit alors James d'un air détaché.

« Oh non ! Attends ! Il faut que je laisse un mot à Eliza ! Elle va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là. »

« Très bien » maugréa James en haussant les épaules en signe d'agacement.

Lily alla chercher du papier ( ce qu'elle trouva en au moins 10 minutes) puis un stylo (qu'elle eut bien du mal a trouvé !).

« Tiens » dit James en lui lançant un stylo sorti de sa poche, la voyant chercher partout et en les retardant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Alors on va où ? » demanda Lily accompagnée de James, cherchant en vain une boutique de robes chic de sorcier qui semblait ne pas exister dans ce quartier.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il y en a une dans la rue opposée, on va bien voir. »déclara James marchant au côté de Lily.

En effet, une boutique chic, se trouvait belle et bien dans la rue opposée à celle où ils se trouvaient tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent une clochette retentit, signalant leur présence à la vendeuse qui s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, vous désirez un peu d'aide peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle avec un pur accent anglais.

« Heu… Oui, nous désirions une robe de soirée » dit Lily en lançant un regard à James.

« Hum, hum, venez c'est par-là. » dit la femme en les emmenant vers l'arrière boutique. « Ici, se trouvent toutes les robes de soirée, vous ne trouverez mieux nulle part ailleurs je peux vous l'assurer, celle-ci sont unique ! »

« Elles sont splendides » s'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme.

James sourit devant le regard rayonnant de Lily. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, si bien que James se demanda s'il fallait lui faire des cadeaux pour qu'elle sourie comme ça.

« Vous cherchez un modèle spécial ? » demanda la femme d'un certain âge.

« Heu, non pas vraiment mais il faut vraiment qu'elle donne l'air très chic, vous comprenez ? C'est une soirée réunissant de grand sorcier ! »

La femme parut réfléchir une seconde puis alla lui montrer une robe noire avec dentelle également noire, Lily la trouvait très belle mais James secoua négativement de la tête.

« Non, il faudrait une robe avec encore plus de classe » s'exclama James sous le regard de Lily qui n'osait pas le contredire, après tout il savait ce qu'il faisait.

La vendeuse acquiesça puis partit dans une autre direction. Elle sortit une longue robe rouge en soie, et n'ayant pas de bretelles. James acquiesça puis suggéra que Lily l'essaye mais avant qu'elle ne l'essaye, il tomba sur une magnifique robe d'un blanc scintillant. Il la prit directement et lui demanda de l'essayer elle aussi. Puis, James et la vendeuse attendirent que Lily se change.

Lily sortit bientôt vêtue de la robe rouge. James eut du mal à respirer tellement cette robe mettait en valeur Lily. Cette robe lui faisait un décolleté plongeant si bien qu'on aurait tendance à ne regardait que ça Elle moulait parfaitement sa taille de guêpe et se relâchait au niveau de la taille. James la trouvait très belle, mais bien trop sexy pour une soirée aussi importante et solennel.

« Tu la trouve comment James ? » demanda Lily en se regardant dans la glace et faisant un tour sur elle-même.

« Cette robe va très bien sur votre femme vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda la vendeuse en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas sa… » commença Lily voulant revendiquer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés ni ensemble d'ailleurs.

« Oui, bien-sûr, mais ma femme est splendide, c'est normal qu'elle lui aille très bien » s'exclama James avec désinvolture sous le regard étonnée de Lily, qu'avait-il à mentir ? « Cependant je pense que cette robe lui va justement trop bien, vous comprenez ? Il lui faudrait une robe plus discrète ! Essaye donc l'autre, chérie ! »

Lily fut sous le choc, elle bégaya un « oui » puis repartit dans sa cabine se changer. James se comportait de façon trop bizarre, pourquoi commençait-il à mentir ainsi ? La mission ne commençait que ce soir !

Elle ressortit une nouvelle fois, avec cette fois-ci la robe blanche. James posa un regard appréciateur sur elle, il sourit légèrement. La robe était assez ample au niveau de la taille, laissant deviner ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Et James préférait quand il en était ainsi. L'éclat marmoréen de la robe s'accordée avec les cheveux roux de Lily, lui donnant l'air d'un ange sortit tout droit du ciel.

« On la prend ! » s'exclama James, enthousiasme.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Lily, surprise.

« Absolument ! Exactement ce qu'il te fallait, elle te va à merveille ! » dit-il tandis que la femme souriait.

Lily se demanda pourquoi James se montrait si chaleureux avec elle, cette femme n'avait rien de suspect. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui faire croire qu'ils étaient mariés ?

Lily haussa des épaules et regarda le prix, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la vendeuse était si contente, cette robe valait un prix fou ! James avait véritablement de bons goûts de choisir la robe la plus chère du magasin.

« James, cette robe vaux une fortune ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est le ministère qui paye ! Tu ne crois pas qui vont nous faire acheter nos costumes de travail ! » répondit-il en souriant profitant que la vendeuse donnait un renseignement à une femme.

Lily alla se changer et passa la robe à James par-dessus la porte pour qu'il aille la payer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il était déjà 14 heures.

Au passage, James prit un chapeau blanc qui irait parfaitement avec la robe de Lily, comme lui disait la vendeuse.

Enfin sortit du magasin, Lily s'empressa de demander à James pourquoi s'était-il obstiné à faire croire à la vendeuse qu'ils étaient mariés.

« Imagine que ce soit une mangemort ou encore qu'il y ait un mangemort dans le magasin qui nous ait entendus ! Nous devons jouer le jeu dès maintenant, le plan serait foutu si les mangemorts se doutent de quelque chose. Imagine qu'on arrive à la soirée et qu'on prétende être marié alors que plutôt dans la journée nous l'avions nié ! » expliqua James avec intérêt.

« Hum… Je n'y avais pas pensé, il faut vraiment être sur ses gardes partout ! » s'exclama alors Lily réalisant cette fataliste idée.

« Oui, partout… »

« Hum, hum… » fit Lily pensivement. « A mon avis, si tu veux vraiment que les gens croient qu'on est marié, il faudrait peut-être s'acheter des alliances… »

James la regarda étonné, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça !

« Apparemment on forme une bonne équipe, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé ! »

Et les voilà partit à la recherche d'une bijouterie sorcière pour pouvoir s'acheter leurs fausses alliances de leur faux mariage de leur faux couple…

S'ils allaient dans une bijouterie sorcière c'était parce que les alliances n'avaient pas le même aspect que les alliances moldus, en effet celles-ci était gravée de runes destinées, normalement, à fortifier l'amour des mariés. Cela semblerait donc douteux si des personnes voient qu'il n'y a pas de runes sur leurs bagues.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin, une petite femme rondelette mais à l'allure chic vint les accueillir, ils lui firent part de leur « désir de se marier » et aussitôt elle se précipita vers les alliances toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Lily s'enchanta aussitôt, elle n'avait vu de plus magnifiques alliances que celle-là. Elle était habituée aux bagues traditionnelles moldus où un simple anneau d'or parfois sculptées de pierres faisaient office d'alliances.

« Voici les plus belles alliances que nous ayons » dit la vendeuse en présentant une panoplie d'alliances les plus chers du magasin.

Lily regarda, il y avait une alliance qui lui avait le plus sauté aux yeux, une alliance en or blanc où étaient scrutés trois diamants, et où étaient inscrites des runes, des runes qui envoûtées Lily. James vit son obsession pour cette bague et décida de traduire la phrase qui se cachait sous ses runes, une phrase qu'il trouvait juste, bien qu'il ne voulait pas paraître sentimental :

« L'amour est cette ombre parfumée qui ne vous quitte jamais. Vivre ce lien comme si l'autre était l'ombre vivante de soi et soi l'ombre vivante de l'autre » murmura-t-il alors que Lily leva ses yeux sur lui, une lueur étrange flambant dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

« C'est magnifique… » dit Lily.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre cet amour, cet amour qu'elle faisait semblant de connaître avec James pour le moment… Cet amour où l'autre est tout pour elle et où elle est tout pour l'autre…

« On va prendre celle-là ! » dit James la sortant de sa rêverie.

Il désigna du doigt les alliances qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Elle fut surprise de son initiative à prendre celle-ci sans réfléchir plus, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle les appréciait particulièrement, comme s'il avait éprouvé la même chose qu'elle envers cette bague. Cette bague avait envoûté Lily, hypnotisée, comme s'ils étaient attachés par un lien imaginaire.

« Choix rapide, mais c'est un bon choix. J'ai vu que vous avez eut tous les deux une attirance vers ces alliances immédiatement mais c'est normal, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois mais les bagues envoûtent leurs futurs possesseurs, comme si elle savait qu'elle était faîtes pour eux, comme si elle savait qu'ils sont véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre… »

Ces phrases laissèrent penseur James et Lily, comme si elles avaient un double sens. Comme si ces alliances étaient vraiment faites pour **eux**. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…

Puis James pensa que ce n'était qu'un baratin de vendeuse, rien de plus…


	5. Chapter 5 : Evans et sa beauté légendair

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

_**Chapitre 5 : Evans, et sa beauté légendaire…**_

« Apparemment, les mangemorts auraient l'intention d'attaquer la soirée de Regent Street pour pouvoir convertir tous les sorciers de sang-purs qui ne sont encore pas dans leurs rangs, en mangemorts. Donc il faudra être sur nos gardes, être très prudent, ils risquent de vouloir torturer plusieurs des sang-pur pour les persuader…Le mieux c'est que tu restes avec moi, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est compris ? »

Lily acquiesça en silence, elle commençait à prendre conscience des risques que son métier consistait.

« Normalement, ils décideront d'attaquer en fin de soirée pour attendre que bien toutes les personnes soient présentes, donc essaye de ne pas être trop sur les nerfs, ait l'air de t'amuser ! Je te préviendrai quand je penserais qu'ils vont commencer… »

« Je pourrais savoir comment tu sais toutes ces informations ? » demanda Lily curieusement.

« On a un espion, il s'appelle Franck Londubat et il se fait passer pour un mangemort, c'est un très grand ami à moi et il se peut que tu l'ais déjà croiser ici… Ne parles à personne, attends qu'on vienne te voir, car si par erreur tu parlais à Franck, les autres mangemorts se douteraient de quelque chose et Franck aura des ennuis. Heu…ça va, tu me suis jusque là ? » demanda James soucieusement.

« Oui ! Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'assure… » mentit Lily car en vérité elle était morte de trouille.

James la regarda un instant semblant juger de son honnêteté. Ce que voyait James, c'était une fille terrifiée mais trop fière pour l'avouer. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur cela car à vrai dire, il était pareil… James se prit la tête dans les mains, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient venus ici, dans son bureau du quartier des aurors, pour mettre au point leur plan. Et cela commençait à le barber sérieusement.

« Bon sinon, il faut tout mettre au point sur notre relation ! Au cas où des personnes nous poseraient des questions, quand nous sommes nous rencontrer ? » dit-il un air ennuyé sur son beau visage.

« Le 14 février ! Ce sera facile à retenir comme ça… » dit Lily enthousiaste.

« Allons pour le quatorze février… Quand nous sommes nous mariés ? »

…

Lily s'affairait à se faire belle, James l'avait ramené chez elle pour qu'elle se prépare et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle était de très bonne humeur, sa première mission approchait et elle se sentait toute excitée de devoir mentir à ce point, sa peur s'était cachée tout au fond de son ventre. Elle se croyait toute puissante à l'idée qu'elle allait embobiner tous ses mangemorts qu'elle répugnait tant. Elle se répétait inlassablement toutes les indications sur son soi-disant couple entre elle et James.

Elle se trouvait devant son miroir se préparant à toutes les questions qui lui seraient peut-être posées.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Mme Potter, Lily Potter, et vous, quel est votre nom ? » disait-elle en faisant voleter ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Elle prit une nouvelle pose et dit d'une voix tout à fait bourge :

« Jamesie et moi sommes totalement contre cette idée, c'est un véritable scandale ! »

Elle fit ensuite semblant de parler à une personne quelconque avant de se stopper et de déclarer :

« Tu vas me chercher un peu à boire Jamesienouchet ? » dit-elle en mimant un bisou sonore.

Elle stoppa soudain et éclata d'un grand rire devant le ridicule de la situation, voilà qu'elle était devenue folle ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler toute seule…Elle riait seule dans sa chambre devant son miroir, écroulée, pliée en deux en se demandant si elle ne devait pas voir un psy…

James venait la prendre vers 8 heures et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, elle se hâta de revenir à sa tâche, c'est à dire : se maquiller.

DING DONG !

Lily se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte, une lueur d'excitation dans ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle ouvrit la porte avec énergie pour y trouver son patron merveilleusement beau dans son costume de sorcier de haut rang. Il arborait un sourire en coin qui lui allait merveilleusement bien et qui lui donnait un air insolent. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés que cela était possible mais cela lui donnait tellement un air de petit diablotin que Lily en eut le souffle coupé. Qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser dans ces moments là !

« Bonjour chérie ! » dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Bonjour mon amour, comment allez-vous après cette journée de pur labeur ? » répondit Lily se prenant à son jeu.

« Bien mieux maintenant, vous êtes magnifique ma chère. »

« Je vous retourne le compliment ! »

Puis Lily n'y tint plus elle fit un grand sourire et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer.

« Je vois que tu as décidé de passer par les portes maintenant ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien retenu la leçon ! » dit James en ricanant.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de la femme qu'il avait devant lui, la robe blanche lui allait à merveille alors que son chapeau placé légèrement de côté accompagné de ses longs cheveux roux lui donnait le titre de la tentation même.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il ne cessant de la détailler.

« Bien-sûr, tu penses que je devrais rajouter quelque chose ? » demanda Lily anxieuse de son image.

« Tu es très bien comme ça, je t'assure… » dit-il doucement.

Lily fut touché par ce compliment qui paraissait le plus sincère du monde. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« On y va en transplanant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr, mais avant d'arriver la-bas, n'oublie pas que nous venons de nous marier et que nous devons paraître très amoureux. »

« Parce que d'après toi, lorsqu'on est marié depuis longtemps on est plus beaucoup amoureux ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Non je ne dis pas ça mais après beaucoup d'années de mariages l'amour s'est transformé en habitude et on a moins le besoin de le montrer. »

« J'aime mieux ça. » dit Lily en souriant.

Elle attrapa ensuite son bras avant de transplaner vers le lieu de la soirée, c'est à dire : Regent Street.

Quand elle sentit le contact du sol Lily rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé quelques secondes auparavant. James la regardait avec un sourire en coin si séduisant que Lily ne put en détourner le regard. Un raclement de gorge la fit revenir à la réalité venant d'un homme qui se tenait à côté d'eux, un air extrêmement anglais s'imprimait sur son visage.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il de son accent typiquement anglais que Lily répugnait légèrement.

« James et Lily Potter. » dit James en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne. « Nous avons été invités. »

« Oui » dit-il en rayant leur nom de la liste qu'il avait dans ses mains. « Vous pouvez accéder à la soirée par cette porte, bonne soirée. »

Il montra du doigt une porte en verre et d'or puis James et Lily s'y dirigèrent. James mit son bras autour de la taille de Lily, et après lui avoir lancer un regard pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête à entrer dans la pièce aux « anti-moldus », il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Lily, en entrant dans la salle, fut étonnée de tout le luxe qui était présent. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait participée à une fête aussi luxueuse, une fête où il y avait que des gens bien habillés, bien élevés et au sang pur… Et dire que pour James cela devait être chose courante.

Le bras chaud de James posait autour de sa taille lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. La pièce était pleine à craquer. Des rires perçants de femmes bourgeoises retentissaient de temps en temps. La salle était divisée en petits groupes de gens qui parlaient avec diplomatie.

« Comment va madame Potter aujourd'hui ? » demanda une voix qui disait étrangement quelque chose à Lily.

« Très bien et vous comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois, monsieur Black ? » répondit Lily tout sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius sourit à son tour avant de lui présenter la femme à ses côtés.

« Je te présente Mme Angelina Black » dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour démentir ce qu'il venait de dire puis il se tourna vers Ange et lui désigna Lily. « Et je te présente Lily. »

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda James pour entretenir la conversation.

« A peine dix minutes et je peux te dire que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures et des heures. » murmura-t-il. « On vous attendait avec impatience ! »

Une femme tapota sur l'épaule de James et alors qu'il se retournait, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Comment allez-vous James ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ! Mais qui est donc cette fille ? » dit-elle en montrant Lily de son regard perçant.

C'était une femme très hautaine et antipathique. Lily ne l'avait pas aimé dès qu'elle l'avait entendu. Son accent bourgeois l'irritait affreusement.

« Oh, voici ma femme ! Lily. Nous nous sommes mariés, il y a deux mois. » répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus par la taille. « Chérie, je te présente Mme Zabini. »

« Enchantée ! » s'exclama Lily un faux sourire aux lèvres, tendant sa main à la femme.

« Je suis étonnée de vous voir déjà marié, et puis j'aurais pensé entendre parler de ce mariage ! » dit alors Mme Zabini soupçonneuse.

« Oui, nous avons décidé de faire un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité ! » répondit Lily.

La femme acquiesça puis se tourna pour parler à des gens qui étaient à ses côtés, beaucoup de monde s'étaient avancés dans leur petit groupe afin de parler de tout et de rien. Mais pour l'instant personne ne s'arrêtait pour parler à James et Lily. James attrapa la main de Lily puis décidant de profiter un peu de l'énorme mensonge qu'il disait à tout le monde, l'embrassa doucement.

Lily fut surprise de son acte soudain, mais elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps sur le pourquoi du comment car elle fut bientôt emportée par la magie du baiser. Il était aussi bon que le premier si ce n'est mieux. Les lèvres douces de James s'encadraient très bien dans celle de Lily et leurs langues se caressaient avec avidité. C'était un baiser très profond qui laissa pantelante Lily quand James mit fin au baiser.

Quelques femmes les regardaient avec attendrissement alors que des filles qui avaient à peu près le même âge que Lily la fusillaient du regard. James replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille en lui souriant insolemment.

Elle détourna le regard pour enlever la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle et aperçut Sirius plus loin qui était lui aussi en train d'embrasser sa « femme ». Elle trouva que Sirius était un très bon acteur, il avait l'air vraiment amoureux d'elle. James commença à parler à un garçon de son âge.

Elle trouvait James tout à fait irrésistible. Il avait une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant toujours celle de Lily, et il parlait avec intérêt d'une chose que Lily ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, trop obnubilée par la beauté fatale qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle fixait les lèvres de James qui bougeait avec sensualité. Elle avait tellement envie de les embrasser à nouveau ! Le pire était que James ne se rendait même pas compte de la sensualité de ses gestes, à croire que c'était naturel chez lui…

Elle se serra plus contre lui, plaçant son bras derrière le dos de James alors que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille tout en continuant de parler. C'était incroyable comme un simple baiser de James la mettait dans des états pareils.

James était très heureux d'avoir pût arracher un baiser à Lily. Il avait envie de recommencer à tout moment mais à cause de l'homme avec qui il parlait cela lui était impossible et il ne pouvait se permettre d'interrompre leur conversation sous prétexte de donner un baiser à sa soi-disant femme ! Alors il attendit patiemment que l'homme dénommé Carter ait finit ses longues tirades sur l'apocalypse qui aurait lieu dans une centaine d'années ! Heureusement quelqu'un paraissait aussi intéressé que lui et anima avec entrain la conversation congédiant James. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres mais tout aussi exquis.

Lily fut ravie, elle se doutait bien que James n'avait pas une raison capitale de l'embrasser à cet instant et cela lui fit doublement plaisir…Elle se rapprocha de ses lèvres, qu'il n'avait pas éloigné trop loin, et lui donna un bisou rempli de tendresse à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le repas venait d'être servi dans une autre salle à côté de la première tout aussi luxueuse l'une que l'autre. James et Lily étaient côte à côte, entourés de personnes que James semblaient connaître bien et pour cause sa cousine, Sirius et leur compagnon respectifs étaient en face d'eux.

« Alors, épargne-moi le suspens, James, depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda la cousine de James, Samantha.

« Et bien, depuis le 14 février de l'année dernière, on s'est mariés, il y a deux mois environ. » répondit James en faisant un petit signe discret à sa cousine pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une scène pour ne pas avoir été invité au soi-disant mariage ! Et James ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons alors que beaucoup de mangemorts les entourés. Sa cousine hocha imperceptiblement de la tête pour montrer à son tour qu'elle avait compris.

« Et bien vous faites un joli couple ! Le rouge te va très bien James, aucun doute sur la raison que le choixpeau a voulu t'envoyer à Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les cheveux roux de Lily.

James ricana à sa réplique et ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme les deux cousins proches qu'ils semblaient l'être.

Lily, elle, paraissait encore un peu intimidée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi à l'aise que l'étaient James, Sirius et Samantha. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de tant de bourgeoisie. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son élément.

Lily qui était assise à côté d'Angelina, la « femme » de Sirius, lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Tu sais où sont les toilettes ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se faire discrète.

« Oh, oui bien-sûr, je vais venir avec toi ! » dit Angelina en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Alors qu'elles se levaient, Samantha se joignit à elles pour ne pas rester seul avec les garçons.

Une fois arrivées, Samantha ferma la porte et s'exclama :

« Alors, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien, du jour au lendemain James et Sirius sont mariés ! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si on peut le dire… » commença Ange.

« A mon avis, on peut, James et toi avez l'air d'être pas mal proches ! » déclara Lily.

« Oui, sa mère me gardait souvent chez elle de ce fait James et moi n'avions pas de secrets étant petits, on ne se voit plus très souvent en ce moment mais on en reste pas moins aussi proches ! » assura Sam.

« Très bien, comme cela doit être une soirée accompagnée, James et moi faisons comme si nous étions ensemble et il paraît qu'il va y avoir une attaque ce soir, alors James va essayer de capturer le plus de mangemorts qu'il peut et moi étant sa secrétaire j'essaie de fournir le plus d'informations possibles, je pense que pour Ange et Sirius c'est la même chose. » récita Lily.

« Oui, sauf que moi, je ne suis pas la secrétaire de Sirius et mon seul travail c'est de faire semblant d'être avec lui ! » dit Angelina.

Lily se posa des questions suite à ses paroles mais elle ne put pas y réfléchir trop longtemps car Sam venait de leur poser une question :

« Vous n'allez pas aux toilettes en fin de compte ? »

« Non, je venais juste ici pour pouvoir décompresser, c'est très stressant d'être une des seules à savoir ce qu'il va arriver et de jouer un rôle. » soupira Lily en s'accrochant au rebord du robinet.

« Oui et moi je venais juste lui montrer où c'était, maintenant vous m'excuserez mais Sirius m'a demandé de ne pas partir trop longtemps sinon il s'inquiéterait, alors, je vous laisse ! » déclara Ange avant de partir.

Samantha vint aux côtés de Lily pour se laver les mains aux robinets dorés des toilettes.

« Tu sais, au début, j'avais vraiment cru que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux, vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux ! » sourit Sam.

« Amoureux ? » demanda Lily avec surprise. « Je pense qu'on sait surtout très bien jouer la comédie ! »

« Oh ! Toi peut-être mais James je ne pense pas ! Il a toujours eut du mal à mentir sur ses sentiments, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà vu en colère et cette colère ne peut pas se manquer, il n'arrive pas du tout à la cacher, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ce que je veux dire…c'est que je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin poser les yeux sur une femme comme il les pose sur toi ! » dit-elle. « J'y vais et essaie de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Lily murmura un imperceptible « oui » alors que Sam sortait des toilettes. Lily resta pensive. James serait amoureux d'elle d'après Samantha, amoureux d'elle…Lily après un moment d'hésitation se réjouit de cette perspective. Un James amoureux d'elle n'était pas du tout déplaisant si, bien-sûr, il l'était vraiment ! Elle sortit avec une petite mélodie chantant dans sa tête.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle grimaça, le brouhaha parvient à ses oreilles avec force, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle détestait le brouhaha, car pour une étrange raison, il lui donnait le cafard. Elle s'assit à côté de James en se tenant à son épaule dans un geste d'affection. Il tourna la tête vers elle et avec un sourire, chercha ses lèvres pour les embrasser passionnément sous le regard amusé de Sam.

« Ca va bien mon cœur ? » demanda James en passant une main autour de ses épaules.

« Très bien, juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout… » répondit-elle en essayant de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait eut sur son repas.

Une musique s'éleva dans les airs, légère mais entraînante, plusieurs couples de tous les âges se levèrent pour commencer à danser. Sirius et Ange se levèrent précipitamment comme s'ils avaient attendu ça depuis des lustres et James invita Lily à danser.

« Bien-sûr » sourit Lily en prenant la main que James lui tendait.

Il l'emmena vers la piste de danse où tous les couples avides de faire du corps à corps se rendaient. James enserra sa taille avec délicatesse et serra Lily contre son torse. Lily apprécia ce contact viril qui lui donnait pleins de frissons. Les mains chaudes de James tenaient sa taille avec possessivité, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe et le souffle chaud de James qui se perdit dans la chevelure de Lily la fit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant plus que jamais ce contact si agréable. Ce qu'elle avait envie de le sentir tout entier en elle !

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? » demanda-t-il à son oreille d'une voix, qui, inconsciemment était sensuel.

« Oui, j'ai tout raconté à Sam, j'espère que j'ai eu raison ? » chuchota-t-elle à son tour dans l'oreille de James.

« Oui tu as eu raison mais ne le dis à personne d'autre, ok ? »

Il passait son doigt sous la bretelle de sa robe et jouait avec comme s'il rêvait de la faire glisser. Les seins de Lily contre son torse lui donnaient des idées très peu catholiques. Leur corps étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre, cela s'était fait naturellement comme s'ils avaient un besoin irrémédiable de se toucher.

James frémit quand il sentit les lèvres douces de Lily embrassant son cou avec une lenteur feinte. Il se demandait comment il ferait pour ne pas lui faire l'amour devant toutes les personnes présentes car ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à se retenir et à ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Il essaya de penser à autre chose, la mission par exemple !

« Lily ? »

Celle-ci répondit par un « hum hum » qui ressemblait tellement à un gémissement que James ne parvint pas à émerger des merveilleuses images érotiques que son cerveau crée entre lui et Lily. Il reprit contenance difficilement et continua :

« Nous sommes dans le manoir des Malfoy, et d'après Sirius il est le plus suspect pour être un mangemort, nous devons à tous prix avoir des preuves contre lui pour pouvoir le juger quand nous l'aurons attrapé. Lily, quand cette danse se terminera, tu feras semblant d'aller aux toilettes mais tu t'éclipseras vers les escaliers qui sont à leur droite et tu chercheras son bureau, il faut que tu rapportes le plus de preuves possibles qui pourrait nous aider pour l'emprisonner prend le plus que tu peux même si tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. »

Lily parut un instant terrifiée de ce qu'elle devrait faire, et si elle se faisait prendre ? La panique la submergea avec une vitesse grand V mais devant James, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Moi j'essaierai de retenir Lucius pour ne pas qu'il te découvre, mais essaie de faire au plus vite ! Lily est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui ça va mais si je ne trouve pas son bureau, les manoirs sont généralement si grands ! » dit Lily d'une voix la plus basse qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas paniquer, imagines que tu as tout ton temps et que tu visites simplement ! Si tu ne trouves vraiment pas reviens me voir et on verra ce qu'on fera, ok ? »

Lily acquiesça et la dernière note retentit, elle se recula légèrement, leva les yeux vers James et l'embrassa avec tendresse ce qui fit monter le désir de James encore plus. Elle s'éloigna vers la table et attrapa son petit sac pour ensuite partir en direction des toilettes sous le regard brûlant de James.

James chercha des yeux Lucius Malfoy, il était sur le balcon où plusieurs personnes se trouvaient pour fumer en ne dérangeant pas les narines délicates des femmes.

James s'y dirigea avec toute l'assurance dont il savait faire preuve et s'approcha de Lucius qui parlait à M. Dolohov.

« Hum hum » commença James faisait tourner les deux têtes vers lui. « Vous auriez une cigarette ? »

« Bien-sûr Potter, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? » demanda Lucius en lui tendant une cigarette qu'il avait sortit avec énergie du paquet.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, cette soirée est une merveille ! » déclara James avec un sourire chaleureux. « Vous direz mes compliments à votre femme ! »

« Elle en sera très heureuse. »

« C'est incroyable comme les gens sont hypocrites dans ce bas monde » pensa James…

Lily marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir du troisième étage du manoir. Elle passait devant des dizaines de portes qu'elle ouvrait tour à tour pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle en était peut-être à sa centième porte et toujours aucune trace du bureau de Malfoy. La peur tenaillait ses entrailles avec une telle force que Lily sursautait pour le moindre petit bruit qui retentissait, un grincement de parquet qu'elle-même provoquait ou les sons que son cerveau inventait.

Elle arriva à un autre escalier qu'elle monta avec rapidité, elle semblait paniqué.

« Que faites-vous là Madame ? » fit une voix aiguë derrière elle.

Lily sursauta et poussa un petit cri en se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Devant elle se trouvait un elfe de maison à l'allure piteuse.

« Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je me suis perdue, je cherchais une salle de bain pour pouvoir me rafraîchir un peu, c'est fou comme il fait chaud ce soir. » dit-elle en gardant son calme.

Lily ne s'était jamais sentit aussi idiote, l'elfe de maison n'était pas dupe, il allait appeler ses maîtres après l'excuse à deux mornilles qu'elle lui avait donné. D'ailleurs il la regardait d'un œil suspect. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien elle continua :

« Oh ! Narcissa m'avait pourtant expliqué le chemin mais je ne m'en souviens plus, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ? » demanda Lily en espérant de toutes ses forces que l'elfe la croirait.

« Si Maîtresse Narcissa vous a autorisé à y aller, Powfy se fera un plaisir de vous conduire à la salle de bain la plus proche Madame. »

« Oh merci beaucoup ! » dit Lily énormément soulagée.

Le petit elfe vêtu de sa taie d'oreiller commença à monter les marches d'un petit pas rapide suivit de Lily. Toute la panique était retombée et Lily se sentait beaucoup mieux même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : « Et si l'elfe demande à sa maîtresse si elle lui avait bien autorisé de se promener dans le manoir, après l'avoir emmenée ? » Elle allait devoir faire vite…

James n'en revenait pas que Lucius pouvait avoir des conversations intéressantes. La cruauté dont il avait fait preuve quand ils étaient à Poudlard semblait s'être dissipé légèrement et il y avait peut-être même un cœur caché sous ce brouillard glacial. Enfin, ses pensées venaient peut-être du fait que Lucius venait de déclarer que sa femme attendait un enfant avec un air ému sur le visage. James en eut presque des remords quand il pensait qu'il avait envoyé Lily chercher des preuves pour l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais un mangemort restait un mangemort, il avait peut-être un cœur pour ses progénitures, mais n'en avait pas pour les moldus.

L'elfe avait amené Lily dans une luxueuse salle de bain du manoir et était partit non pas sans une petite révérence. Lily avait attendu quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien partit et était repartit à la recherche du bureau de Malfoy. Heureusement qu'elle avait passé en revue les plus importantes personnes qui seraient dans cette soirée avec James sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir avec l'elfe en évoquant Narcissa qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle déverrouilla une porte qui était scellée magiquement à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle avait inventé lors de ses études. Elle fut heureuse lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui semblait être le bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Elle entra rapidement et ferma la porte le plus doucement qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas alerter un autre elfe de maison. Elle se précipita vers le bureau et chercha dans les tiroirs incroyablement bien rangés de Malfoy. Elle ne savait même pas quoi chercher. Des preuves, mais quel genre de preuve ? Elle trouva une petite clé en cuivre, elle chercha autour d'elle à quoi elle pouvait bien servir et vit un petit coffre dans une armoire en bois. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir avec la clé et sourit quand elle entendit un petit déclic. Elle tira la lourde porte blindé du coffre et fronça des sourcils en apercevant un tissu noir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Elle le prit dans ses mains et le déplia, elle découvrit que c'était une cape, une cape bien spéciale, une cape de mangemort. La marque des ténèbres était inscrite sur le dos. Lily jubila, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui lança un sort pour la raccourcir et la mit dans son sac. Elle continua à chercher dans le coffre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de chose aussi intéressante que la première. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda James avec un sourire.

« Oh ! James ne me refait plus jamais ça ! » s'exclama Lily en le tapant au bras.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. »

Une lueur étrange reflétait dans les yeux noisette et si séduisant de James.

« Comment penses-tu que je réagirais alors que je suis en train de voler ! »

« Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Une cape de mangemort mais apparemment c'est tout ce qu'il y a. » dit Lily en soupirant.

« C'est bien suffisant, la cape est pratiquement impossible à se procurer quand on n'est pas mangemort, cela suffira pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

Lily ne répondit rien, trop troublé par la proximité de leur deux corps dans un coin aussi désert que celui-là. Une forte envie de l'embrasser la prit, les lèvres de James étaient trop appétissantes à son goût pour ne pas les considérer. James avait toujours ses deux mains sur la taille de Lily et son bas ventre était collé au sien. Lily commença à avoir très chaud quand James se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme les fois où il l'embrassait à la fête. Non, là il semblait tellement emplit de désir, de passion que Lily en fut submerger. D'autant plus que son baiser était spontané et sans raison valable, aucune personne ne les surveiller. Ils étaient seuls.

Lily gémit sous son baiser qui devenait plus ardent encore. James avait passé ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Lily et posa ses lèvres dans son cou délicat. Il lui fit de nombreux baisers papillons alors que Lily laissait échapper quelques gémissements. Le désir qui s'était plongé en eux semblait plus fort que leur raison.

James descendit ses mains vers la fin du tissu souple et le remonta sur le corps de Lily, découvrant de plus en plus son corps qui semblait le plus parfait qu'il n'est jamais vu, il fit passer le long tissu par-dessus la tête de Lily et jeta la robe d'un éclat marmoréen à terre. Il attrapa de nouveau sauvagement les lèvres de Lily et la poussa doucement contre le bureau. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine ronde de Lily et caressa les mamelons roses qui devinrent durcit au simple contact des mains de James.

Elle gémit sous ses caresses. James ne cessait d'embrasser son joli visage et son cou fin. Il passait ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Lily tout en lui suçant délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Lily, malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, déboutonnait précipitamment les boutons de la chemise de James après avoir fait glisser sa veste au sol. James se plaça entre ses jambes tout en caressant ses longues jambes fuselées.

Il lança un regard brûlant de désir vers Lily qui après avoir fait tombé sa chemise, déboutonnait le pantalon de James. Le boxer de James n'arrivait pas à dissimuler l'érection puissante de celui-ci et Lily en la voyant en fut plus que pressée. Elle passa un doigt entre l'élastique du boxer et la peau hâlée de James et le fit glissa de la même manière que le pantalon. James étouffa un gémissement quand elle effleura sa verge tendue. Elle écarta plus les jambes pour permettre à James de se coller encore plus à elle. Elle embrassa le torse imberbe de James et gémit quand James toucha de sa verge son intimité. Il entra en elle profondément arrachant un cri à Lily.

Il commença ses va et vient avec une lenteur extrême tandis que Lily ondulait des hanches pour l'inciter à s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans son vagin. James gémit d'une voix rauque, son souffle s'accéléra à l'instar de Lily. Il accéléra ses mouvements pour répondre au plaisir qui l'emplissait. Le plaisir qui les submergeait ne pouvait avoir de comparaison avec ce qu'ils avaient ressentit auparavant.

« Oh ! James ! » cria Lily en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer encore les sensations de bien-être qui s'insinuait en elle.

James embrassa sa poitrine alors que Lily rejetait sa tête en arrière, au bord de l'extase. James donna un violent coup de rein qui donna encore plus de plaisir à sa partenaire si c'était possible. L'excitation qu'il ressentait de faire l'amour en pleine mission ne fit qu'attiser leur plaisir. James observait avec passion les corps de Lily sous lui comme s'il avait sous lui Vénus en personne. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille perfection de sa vie.

Il frôla les lèvres de Lily pour lui donner un baiser brûlant. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans sa chevelure de feu pour respirer l'odeur salvatrice de Lily. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus fort, ses gémissements se multiplièrent et les ongles de Lily s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans le dos de James. Un dernier roulement de hanche de Lily mit fin à leur étreinte sauvage. James se vida en elle en un gémissement de délivrance alors que Lily poussait son cri de jouissance.

Leur respiration se firent plus régulières mais leur corps mouillés ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. La verge de James palpitait encore dans le vagin de Lily quand il la fit sortir doucement de l'antre humide et chaud de sa partenaire. Lily encore sous le choc devant tant de sensations reprenait doucement son rythme. James embrassa tendrement la jeune fille alors que la fatigue le prenait.

Puis soudain, plusieurs cris retentirent les ramenant à la réalité.

Paniquant à l'idée que plusieurs personnes étaient en danger à cause de leur étreinte, ils s'habillèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et dévalèrent les escaliers avec hâte. La peur au ventre, la gorge serrée…


	6. Chapter 6 : James, et son agaçant ego ma

_**Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre que je vous envoie aujourd'hui ! **_

_**J'ai craqué quand j'ai vu toutes ses belles et gentilles reviews et pardonnez moi si je n'y réponds pas mais je préférais ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour vous faire découvrir ce chapitre que je viens d'écrire.**_

_**Prise d'une inspiration nocturne soudaine, je me suis levée à 3h du matin pour l'écrire. **_

_**Une toute nouvelle suite s'est imposée à mon esprit et j'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce retournement de situation et que vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes ( je suis maintenant trop crevée pour les voir )**_

_**J'imagine qu'il vous faudra relire les précédents chapitre pour vous rappeler réellement l'histoire après tant d'années, je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

_Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ?_

_**Chapitre 6 : James, et son agaçant ego masculin...**_

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_**«** Lily encore sous le choc devant tant de sensations reprenait doucement son rythme. James embrassa tendrement la jeune fille alors que la fatigue le prenait._

_Puis soudain, plusieurs cris retentirent les ramenant à la réalité._

_Paniquant à l'idée que plusieurs personnes étaient en danger à cause de leur étreinte, ils s'habillèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et dévalèrent les escaliers avec hâte. La peur au ventre, la gorge serrée… »_

Un mois était passé depuis l'attaque au manoir Malfoy et Lily n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de James depuis. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait été virés tous les deux après avoir interrompu leur mission par leurs ébats dans le propre bureau d'un mangemort soupçonné. On aurait pu croire que ces mêmes ébats auraient pu engendrer la mort d'innocent. Mais au lieu de ça, personne n'en avait rien su, la mission avait été un succés et aucun décès n'avait eu lieu. James et Lily avaient même été félicité pour leur bravoure lorsqu'ils ont risqués leurs vies pour récupérer la cape de Lucius.

Tout aurait pu être pour le mieux si Lily n'avait pas démissionné...

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Sans doute pour la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir pu succomber à ses envies en pleine mission en prenant le risque de détruire beaucoup de vie. Que la mission ait été un succès n'enlevait en rien le risque qu'ils avaient pris, s'il y avait eu des morts, ils seraient probablement hantés par les remords à cet instant.

Mais dire que la culpabilité était la seule raison serait un mensonge mais Lily ne voulait repenser à cela, c'était trop difficile à s'avouer pour réellement vouloir en avoir conscience.

« Hé oh Lily ! »

Lily releva les yeux alors qu'une main s'agitait devant elle. Avec toutes ses pensées, elle avait oublié, comme cela lui arrivait souvent désormais, l'endroit où elle était et avec qui.

Cette fois, elle semblait assise sur une chaise haute, accoudé à un bar, un verre à la main et son interlocuteur ne saurait être quelqu'un d'autre que Quentin.

« Oh, excuse-moi tu me parlais ? » demanda Lily

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi je ne t'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps ? » dit Quentin d'une voix basse.

« Je travaillais beaucoup ! » dit simplement Lily en replongeant son regard au fond de son verre.

« Travaillais ? Tu ne travailles plus ? » demanda Quentin avec un air intéressé « C'était un con c'est ça ? »

La voix de Quentin parvenait difficilement aux oreilles de Lily, c'était comme si, elle s'était plongé toute entière dans le contenu de son verre. Elle fit un effort phénoménal pour lui répondre.

« Oui et non... Je ne sais pas, c'est moi qui ait démissionné »

Quentin fit une moue étonnée mais regarder étrangement Lily. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a regardait.

« Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Sa voix, toujours aussi lointaine la réveilla un peu plus cette fois-ci. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Alors Lily releva les yeux, et observa l'homme qu'elle avait cru autrefois qu'il deviendrai l'homme de sa vie.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse... » avoua Lily.

C'était à elle même qu'elle l'avouait, jamais elle ne se l'était dit auparavant et maintenant... Maintenant qu'elle avait le seul homme devant elle qu'elle croyait avoir le pouvoir de lui faire oublier le visage de James, elle comprenait ce qui lui avait fait si peur.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça » rassura Quentin, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

« Je sais, c'est juste que j'étais persuadée être amoureuse de toi ! Et maintenant tout est flou, on dirait qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte et pourtant c'est fou ce qu'il a le pouvoir de m'énerver ! »dit Lily en haussant les épaules, remarquant à peine ce que cela signifiait pour Quentin.

« J'ai un poste de serveuse pour toi si tu veux ! »

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, Lily ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière mais elle s'en foutait éperdument de ce poste. Prenant conscience que l'important n'était pas là.

L'important était que pour une fois depuis un mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu James, elle avait enfin compris ce qui lui faisait peur.

Elle était amoureuse ! Folle amoureuse, d'une manière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais comme toujours, elle aimait la mauvaise personne.

Pourquoi James ressentirait la même chose ? Bien-sûr, Lily savait qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de désir pour elle mais pourquoi aurait-il envie que leur relation devienne quelque chose de sérieux ? Elle savait qu'un homme avait intérêt à tout faire pour que les choses n'aillent pas trop vite.

Faire l'amour ? Ok mais sans l'amour en outre !

Et Lily savait que James ne réservait pas sa vie qu'à une seule conquête.

Lily y voyait plus clair, elle comprenait que jamais elle n'aurait réagit comme ça si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de James. Si elle n'avait éprouvé que du désir pour lui, elle se serai jeté dans ses bras sans problème, aurait abusé de luxure avec lui et n'aurait pas été peiné si un jour cette histoire venait à se terminer.

Hors, là, elle ressentait que si elle se lançait corps et âmes dans l'aventure, et que par malheur, James mettait fin à leur relation, elle sentait qu'elle y perdrait trop et qu'elle aurait trop de difficulté à remonter la pente.

Et James Potter restait James Potter, pourquoi aurait-il envie d'une relation sérieuse alors qu'il avait des tas de filles à ses pieds ? Pourquoi perdrait-il d'un coup son arrogance pour devenir le petit copain parfait de Lily ?

Rien ne pouvait faire plus peur à Lily ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Il y avait des milliards d'homme dans la planète et c'est sur lui qu'elle était tombé amoureuse. James Potter, l'homme le plus insaisissable que la Terre ait jamais porté !

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis que le chef des aurors les avait félicité pour leur bravoure. Elle avait déposé sa démission à son insu et n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis.

Elle savait bien qu'elle avait été très lâche sur ce coup là mais elle savait aussi que si elle était allé lui parler de sa démission elle serait encore sa secrétaire aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pu lui résister...

Lily ne répondit pas à la question de Quentin. Elle préféra partir tout de suite et se diriger comme des mois auparavant vers la porte qui se trouvait bloquée entre une pizzéria et un bar.

Cela faisait un mois que James n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelles de Lily. Un mois qu'il se torturait à tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle avait pu faire une chose aussi stupide !

Quand il avait appris par son chef le lendemain de la mission qu'elle avait démissionné, James n'en avait pas crut ses oreilles. Lui-même se sentait comme s'il était sur un petit nuage avant qu'il lui annonce cette terrible nouvelle.

Rien n'aurait pu mieux se passer, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis des semaines et malgré la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu quand les mangemorts avaient attaqués, le chef des aurors en personne les avait félicité sur leur courage exemplaire. Cette nuit serait restée gravée dans la mémoire de James comme étant la plus belle nuit qu'il avait passé si jamais Lily lui avait démontré qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Il n'avait rien compris, elle l'avait prit pour un imbécile !

Un mois que plus rien d'autres n'avait de goût à ses yeux. Une autre secrétaire lui avait été attribué il y a trois semaines et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer sans cesse à Lily...

Lily, le tyran qu'il avait rencontré ce soir là, dans cette discothèque réputée. Lily celle qui représentait à elle seule le mot _tentation. _Cette même Lily pour qui maintenant il éprouvait tant de rage qu'il s'était promit qu'il ferait de sa vie un enfer si jamais il lui venait l'idée de reprendre contact avec lui.

Foi de Potter ! Jamais au grand jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un abandonner James Potter sans en subir les représailles. James Potter n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait laisser sans explications et surtout pas quand pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait découvert ce qu'était qu'être amoureux...

C'était la seule chose qui le tenait encore, cette promesse qu'il s'était faite de pourrir la vie de cette diablesse au cheveux roux !

Ça y est, elle y était... Son doigt avait pressé l'interrupteur qui activait la sonnette et Lily attendait patiemment.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Ni quelle serait la réaction de James en la voyant...

Allait-il lui en vouloir ?

Soudain, un cliquetis de serrure, un grincement désagréable et un visage apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

Sirius. Son visage sombre et émacié ne respirait pas la joie de vivre qu'elle lui avait connu. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs mais son regard ne l'avait jamais regarder, elle, de la sorte. Comme si elle était une stupide cruche fêlée !

Il grogna quelque chose et Lily sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Serait-il possible que la réaction de Sirius maintenant reflétait l'animosité qu'éprouvait désormais James pour elle ?

« Heu...Salut ! »lança-t-elle sans grande conviction en essayant son sourire le plus innocent.

« Salut... »

La voix de Sirius était dure, il n'avait aucune intention de l'aider à s'exprimer. Lily perdit peu à peu son sourire alors que celui-ci laissait un minimum d'espace entre lui et la porte.

« James est là ? » parvint à dire Lily en faisant une légère grimace.

Sirius, finalement sortit de l'appartement en faisant reculer Lily. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers Lily en pointant un doigt en sa direction.

« Oups, il est très énervé ! » pensa Lily soudain fébrile.

« Écoute Evans ! Je t'interdis de revenir ici ! Oublie cet adresse et _efface_ James de ta vie ! »cracha-t-il

Lily était si triste et retournée de voir sa réaction qu'elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Mais elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et parut reprendre un peu de force. Elle savait que le combat serait difficile mais elle se devait d'insister.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est à James de décider ? »rétorqua-t-elle

« James ne veut plus te voir ! Je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère, c'était à peine s'il m'adressait la parole, alors ne revient plus jamais ici, espèce de... »

« Espèce de quoi ? » s'énerva Lily.

Mais elle ne sut pas ce qu'allait répliquer Sirius car la porte de l'appartement se rouvrit brutalement. Laissant voir un James à l'expression intriguée.

« Laisse-la, Sirius ! Il faut qu'on parle de toute façon... » dit-il d'une voix basse et grave.

Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant puis fit demi-tour sans un regard pour Lily. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement, maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses yeux allant de sa bouche qui appelait à la débauche à son corps revêtu comme toujours des plus beaux habits. Qu'il était beau !

Finalement, pour son plus grand plaisir, James lui fit signe d'entrer et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là après qu'il ait soigneusement fermé la porte, Lily baissa les yeux de honte, de gêne, mais aussi parce que regarder James dans les yeux lui inspirait tellement d'envie qu'elle ne saurait mener à bien ses intentions. Elle devait s'excuser avant tout. Se faire pardonner de son accès de lâcheté qui l'avait amené à fuir son patron parce qu'elle en était amoureuse et que ça lui faisait peur.

« James ! »

Sa voix était suppliante, presque tremblante et James ne voulait pas avoir à l'entendre. Il ne pourrait résister sinon.

Non il lui fallait, lui faire mal, lui faire comprendre tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...

Alors doucement, très doucement, James s'avança vers elle et porta une main sur sa joue. Son regard fixé sur les lèvres charnues de sa belle ex secrétaire. L'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue lui donnait un air terriblement pure.

Mais pure, James savait que Lily ne l'était pas...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur dans ses yeux s'alluma un instant de voir son ancien patron se rapprocher d'elle. Comme si, par ce simple geste, il lui avait tout pardonné.

« James, je suis désolée... »

Sa voix semblait si sincère que James faillit ciller. Mais il se força à ne pas écouter ses remords. Son visage était si près du sien maintenant qu'il pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud tout contre ses lèvres.

Lèvres qui furent bientôt écrasées par les siennes... Ce fut un baiser dur et long. Lily en exprima une légère surprise mais se laissa aller à ce baiser qu'elle espérait refléter simplement le manque, l'envie et l'amour.

James contractait son visage, et fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux vert de sa belle rousse. Il ne pouvait y déceler une quelconque trace de peur car alors il aurait su qu'il n'aurait pu résister.

Il mordait presque ses lèvres, il était brute, quelque peu machiavélique mais il n'aurait su faire autrement après ce qui s'était passé entre eux .

Lily comprenait que James n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle savait maintenant que ce baiser n'était que la réponse de ce qu'il avait ressentit après ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne fléchirait pas. Elle saurait répondre de ses actes et endurer la conséquence aussi douce et cruel que celle-ci.

Quand il posa ses mains sur son corps, elle gémit contre ses lèvres et l'espace d'un instant, il se laissa aller à l'observer. Les yeux de Lily reflétait désormais une forte détermination et James en fut presque soulagé. Il n'aurait pu y voir une trace de faiblesse. Ce serait au-dessus de ses forces.

Alors sans autre forme de cérémonie, il passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête et empoigna ses seins en la poussant contre le lit qui avait accueillit tant de femmes avant elle.

Brutalement, il arracha la culotte de Lily qui émit un petit son apeurée.

Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute !

« Écarte les jambes, Lily ! »

Sa voix était froide et rauque à la fois. Lily s'exécuta, trop effrayée de la réaction du beau brun si elle n'obéissait pas. Intérieurement, elle se répéta à quel point elle l'aimait ! Se répéta ce qu'il l'avait poussé quelques instants plus tôt à la conduire jusqu'à lui... Elle ferma alors les yeux, résignée par son sort si délicieusement machiavélique soit-il.

Mais James ne pouvait supporter qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Il fallait qu'elle le voit ! Qu'elle voit l'homme qui allait lui faire subir sa lâcheté.

Alors, sans même prendre la peine de retirer le moindre de ses vêtements, il glissa simplement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et de ses deux mains accrocha les hanches de Lily.

Il entra violemment en elle lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais Lily ne le regardait toujours pas...

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour y apercevoir l'homme qu'elle savait aimer l'observer avec un visage haineux tandis qu'il lui donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violent.

« James!Arrête... »

Elle aussi chuchotait. Mais sa voix, semblait déchirante, plaintive qui fit douter James un instant. Il s'effondra sur elle. Sa respiration saccadée appuyant sur la cage thoracique de Lily.

Il ne dit rien. Ne se retira pas. Ne releva même pas la tête qui était enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Il empêchait les larmes de désespoir de couler. Jamais il n'avait aimé autant une femme. Jamais il n'avait aimé du tout comme il aimait cette fille là.

Mais il refusait d'avouer sa faiblesse, alors quand il sentit la main de Lily se poser doucement sur son épaule pour le pousser doucement, il se laissa faire. Et Lily l'enjamba, prenant le dessus sur lui sans pour autant retirer de son intimité la verge dure et blessante qui était en elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur son tee-shirt blanc tandis qu'elle recommençait les mouvements de va et viens que James faisait plus tôt. Ils s'observaient. Lily plongeant ses vagues émeraudes dans l'océan chocolat de James. James n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, à part la douleur. La douleur qui le transperçait en même temps qu'il éprouvait du désir pour la femme si cruelle qui était sur lui.

Mais Lily continuait, voulant baisser les barrières de protection que s'était dressés son ancien patron.

Elle bascula sa tête en l'arrière, gémissant du sentiment que des millions de fourmis s'était installé en son bas ventre, l'engourdissant tout entière dans cette sensation d'extase.

Et James la regardait, tordant son visage en une expression de plaisir suprême tandis que face à lui, cette belle créature se mouvait lentement. Ballottant ses seins d'une manière sensuelle et si érotique qu'il sentit bientôt venir en lui la jouissance qu'il aurait voulu retenir plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir à faire ce qu'il ferait par la suite...

Et alors que son sexe s'agitait encore en quelques spasmes, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lily plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et la releva légèrement pour la basculer sur le côté.

Lily le regardait avec un air de défi, doutant de ce qu'il ferait par la suite.

Et guider par la force mental qu'il avait, par cette fierté qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, il se leva, referma la braguette de son jean foncé et fit mine de défroisser son tee-shirt. Il sentait le regard de Lily brûler sur lui mais il ne voulait pas se retourner.

« Je dois y aller... » dit-il d'une voix dure et sans émotion

Mais avant qu'il ait amorcer le mouvement de transplaner, il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras.

« Ne me fais pas ça, James ! »

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure et pourtant James eut l'effet qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire ça, Lily ! »

Sur le ton sec qu'employait James, Lily ne put empêcher cette fois des larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Mais James ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce en repoussant violemment la main de Lily accrochée à son bras.

« On ne me quitte pas, Lily ! Tu aurais dû le savoir ! » dit-il sombrement.

Elle ferma les yeux, de honte...

L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui faire le plus bel affront qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait le laisser partir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait le laisser la jeter comme une moins que rien, la jeter comme une vulgaire conquête qu'il aurait ramené pour la nuit.

Alors, oubliant sa fierté, son honneur, ce qui faisait d'elle Lily Evans, elle plongea à genoux par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle serra de ses petites mains le jean de James.

« N-Ne me laisse p-pas comme ça, James ! » pleura-t-elle la tête contre les cuisses de celui-ci. Son visage allant de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, ses cheveux auburn et ondulés bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots, chatouillant ses épaules nues. James ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait jamais prévu un tel retournements de la situation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa belle rousse faiblir à ce point.

Et il ne supportait _vraiment_ pas qu'elle pleure...

La jeune fille nue à ses pieds releva avec difficulté ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le visage de James et celui-ci ne put en entendre d'avantage.

Il s'abaissa au niveau de la jeune fille et la força à se lever. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Visage parsemé de cheveux collés par les larmes dont il entreprit de repousser doucement.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux. Il fut soulagé quand il sentit la langue de Lily répondre avec ferveur à son baiser.

Et Lily apprécia enfin la réaction de James, qui par ce baiser montrait réellement tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

L'homme qu'elle aimait était bel et bien revenu mais avant qu'elle ne put pleinement le réaliser, il s'était reculer et un « crac » assourdissant avait retenti alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur la chambre vide devant elle.

La laissant seule, nue et complètement désemparée dans la chambre de l'homme cruel dont elle était éperdument amoureuse...

_**Oh s'il vous plait comme vous avez si bien su le faire jusque maintenant, laissez moi une de ses reviews qui savent me motiver même après des années de stoppage d'inspiration !**_

_**SusyBones**_


End file.
